The battle of all time
by dax0042
Summary: The battle of all time is going to happen in MegaKat City. The SWAT Kats will need to use all their skill and all their heart just to beat the evil Pastmaster. But a new ally is sent through time by Queen Callista to aid the SWAT Kats in their battle. Will the city fall into darkness, or will the city be saved. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another warm sunny afternoon in Megakat City, the people went about their business and outside the city was Jake and Chance's garage, inside a pair of oil covered hands were wrapped around a monkey wrench. These hands belonged to Jake Clawson, who was the vigilanty, Razor of the SWAT Kats, but today he was alone working on some old scrap that had just been dropped off an hour ago.

Jake wished his friend Chance was here to help him right now, but he had been called to Megakat city bank to sort out some paperwork that had been misfiled. Then he had to head down to the dock to pick up some spare parts and then have to make a house call outside of the city. It was going to be a long lonely day for Jake.

As he worked to sort out the scrap, Jake felt really angry right now. "I wish something or someone would show up and make my day a little better!" he groaned to himself in a fit of rage.

Well... he got what he wanted when a familiar car with a familiar driver showed up. One that always made his day much better when she showed up. Callie Briggs.

Callie had come in from Megakat City after her car began making some bad cranking sounds. This would be her second time at the shop in two years, but she always liked coming here because of how well Jake and Chance kept her car tuned up for her.

"Hi, Jake," she greeted. Like a gentleman, Jake opened her door for her. Getting out, she ran her fingers through her golden hair. "This hunk of junk as been acting strange since this morning and I need to get to the new amusement pack that Mayor Manx is opening this afternoon. Would you mind taking a look at it?" she asked.

"Sure," Jake smiled. As he opened the hood to Callie's car, the first thing he saw was that her oil line was cracked and her wiring to the dashboard was messed up. Now that he knew what needed fixing, Jake turned to inform Callie on her problem.

"Jake, can you fix it... or not?" Callie asked, worried that she would have to buy a new car.

"Well, you got two small problems that can be fixed in about twenty minutes," Jake told her. "Callie, if you like, you can have a seat on the couch in the office and help yourself to whatever we have in the fridge."

Callie smiled. Jake was always a thoughtful of others. "Jake, you're such a gentleman," she cooed a bit while giving him a peck on the cheek. Callie found that the couch was a nice place to sit. It was very comfy, was kept clean even in place that was filled with filth and next to it were some magazines sitting on the table.

Thinking some reading would make time pass by, Callie decided to do just that. Mostly the magazines she saw were sports magazines, but she didn't care because there might be a picture of Razor on one of the pages. As she flipped through the pages, Callie heard Jake shouting at the top of his lungs. Looking up from the magazine, there was Burke and Murray in their dumptruck mocking him.

"And just look at the time, Jake, it's time for you to sort through this junk," Murray laughed, as his brother pulled the lever to dump all the scrap in front of the open garage door.

"Hey, stop!" Jake shouted, in both anger and shock. "You can't dump that here!"

But it was to late, all the junk and scrap landed on top of Callie's car. The deputy mayor's once lovely car now looked as if it had been through a hurricane... and boy was Callie mad. Storming out of the office, she confronted Burke and Murray who were now very worried that their job was on the line.

"You two will pay greatly for this!" Callie shouted, pointing to her car. Burke tried to explain that they didn't mean to destroy her car, but Jake had already taken the liberty of telling her that this was not the first time that they had dumped junk on them.

"And that is how it has been every time they come," Jake said, crossing his arms. His eyes were still locked onto Burke and Murray. "They do nothing but make fun of us."

Callie looked at them now with disgust. "I want to see you two in my office first thing tomorrow," she said in a firm, but demanding tone.

"We're sorry, miss Briggs," Burke and Murray said sadly, knowing that this was just the start of their troubles, so they left without saying another word.

"I can't believe it!" Callie frowned, as she looked at her car. "I spent two years saving up for this thing and now it's wrecked." Jake however wasn't worried, for if there was one thing he was good at: it was fixing things.

"Don't worry, Callie," he said, assuring her that the problem wasn't all that it appeared to be. "If you give me a week, Chance and I will have it looking brand new." Callie looked at him, a smile was already showing. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. Callie couldn't help but smile as she hugged him. "Thank you, Jake," she whispered softly, but seductively in his ear. Jake felt his heart beat faster. Was Callie flirting with him? Either way, he didn't mind it at all. That was when Jake remembered that Callie need to get to the opening of the amusement park.

"Callie, I better get you to the opening," Jake stated, pulling out his motorcycle keys. "I completely forgot," she gasped following him to a small shed. Inside was a black 2004 Harley Davidson with red racing stripes. "Ready for a ride?" he asked, and in no time at all they were heading toward the opening, nothing was slowing them down, until Commander Feral saw them go by. If there was one thing he didn't like it was crime, but to see the deputy mayor ridding on the back of a Harley, speeding through traffic with one of his ex-Enforcers, it made his blood boil.

"That hotshot," he growled, "taking the deputy mayor joy riding," looking down at the speed finder, Feral saw that they were going the speed limit, but he still needed to give Jake a good talking to.

Feral put his car into gear and turned on his sirens. Callie and Jake didn't have time for this, but they couldn't run from the law, so they pulled over to the side of the road and waited for the commander to give his little lecturer on obeying the traffic laws. Feral stepped out of his car, his eyes glued to Jake's motorcycle as he looked at him with a frown. His teeth where grinding together as walked up to them, and then he pulled out his notepad and started writing the ticket.

"Don't you know that joy riding is against the law, Jake Clawson?" Feral asked, still frowning at the young tom. Looking up at his ex-commander, Jake tried to explain why he and Callie was ridding the way they were. "Look, Feral," he sighed. "I had to get Callie to the opening of the new amusement park."

"That doesn't give you the right to break the law, and put the deputy mayor's life in anger!" he shouted, causing Jake to jump a bit. "Why, if you were still on the force, I'd have you fired without pay." Callie however was not to pleased with the commander's attitude. It was just not right that Jake, who was kind of enough to offer her a ride, was now being ticketed, and it made her angry. Very angry.

"Commander Feral!" snapped Callie with her arms folded. "I think you are over reacting. Was Jake doing anything wrong? Because when I checked, you still have a few tickets to pay yourself, don't you?"

Feral looked a little nervous. "Yes, I guess you're right," he shrugged.

"I have the feeling that if I don't get to the opening, then I might get some heat from the crowds," she continued, "and then do you know who's fault it will be if that happens?"

The Commander raised an eye brow at her question. "Mine," he simply said, but he looked back at Jake. What he was about to do was something he rarely did. Putting away his notepad, Feral cleared his throat and straightened his uniform. "I won't give you the ticket now, but I do suspect you to drop by my office to pay the fine," he said calmly.

Will, do, commander," Jake smiled. Then Feral departed form them.

Callie smiled proudly when the commander was out of sight. "Well, I guess that is al-" Callie was interrupted when her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw that the caller was Mayor Manx. "Hello, Mayor Manx. What's the matter?"

"Callie, where are you?" Manx gasped. His voice barely made it through the loud shouting of the crowds behind him. "The crowds are getting wild. They all want to ride the rides, but I can't open the park without you. Please, hurry!" Then Manx hung up.

Without asking any questions, Jake and Callie headed off for the opening. Along the way, Callie couldn't help but feel that Jake was happy to spend this much time with her. The day was turning out alright for both of them, but the day was not over yet.

As they rode up to the opening, they could clearly see that the crowds were getting anxious and very irradiated from standing around waiting for the park to open up. Callie looked around for Mayor Manx. There he was hiding behind one of the speakers. As the crowds continued their rantings, Jake took Callie around the back so she could calm the people.

"Callie, where have you been?" Manx asked, quickly ducking his head as a rotten apple flew past him. "It's pandemonium out there," he gasped in fear as more fruit was thrown.

"I'll tell you later," Callie replied. She didn't waste a minute calming the crowds. "People of Megakat City. I want to thank you all for coming out on this beautiful sunny day," she said to the crowds of people who all looked at her with mixed expression. But on top of the roller coaster, hiding in the shadows was the evil Pastmaster. "Today, this amusement park will be the start of our one of five fund raisers around the city. Every single time you buy a ticket for a ride here, that money goes into our bank for the benefit of all who need it."

During Callie's speech, the Pastmaster never took his eye off of her. "Soon, you will be my bride and I will be ruler of this city with you at my side," he snickered, then walked off and got ready to make his first move.

"So I, Callie Briggs, is happy to announce that Wildfire amusement park is now open to the public." The crowds cheered when Callie picked up the scissors and cut the red tape, declaring the park to be open. In a matter of seconds the whole park was filled with people. The rides started up without hitch and there was many happy faces to be seen.

"I don't know how you can handle the crowds, Callie," Manx stated as he straightened his suit and fixed his wig.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but, it's just something I'm good at." Callie said with a boastful smile. "Call it a perk, if you like."

Manx finally saw his chance to confess something. Something he had been meaning to say to Callie since the day the two of them had been taken hostage by Dark kat. "Yes, it is something you're good at. That is why..." he took a deep breath and let it out. "...I'm giving up on being mayor, and I want you to run for mayor next year, Callie."

Callie and Jake's eyes went wide with excitement. "You mean it?!" she blurted in complete surprise. Manx nodded and left her and Jake alone.

None of them said a thing for a while. Jake was the first to break the silence.

"I'm glad the city will have an intelligent Mayor for once." He said, truly happy for her. Taking her hand in his and bringing it to his face to kiss it.

Callie blushed, flattered. "Thanks Jake." She purred.

"And we'll also have a very beautiful, organized, and sweet one." He continued, nuzzling her hand with his face. That was when he stopped and started blushing himself. " I forgot to ask, would you like to go on some of the rides with me?" he asked with a nervous shy smile.

"Yes, I would like that." Callie replied. "Lets call it a date, say lunch after a few rides?"

Jake gave her a thumbs up and said, "Great." With that the two of them entered the park to have some fun, but the Pastmaster had seen how Jake had shown his feelings for Callie and it really made him mad.

_Trying to take my bride is he_? The Pastmaster said to himself. "It appears that I may have to deal with this weakling." he growled with a sneer.

As the evil Pastmaster paced circles around his lair that was under the amusement park, he looked at his boiling cauldron of black magic. He smiled to himself knowing once he found the right source of ingredients to finish his mind control spell, then Callie would be his without any problems. The Pastmaster quickly grabbed his book of spells and flipped through the pages.

The thought of his upcoming victory made him laugh. "Soon I will be unstoppable, the Enforcers will surrender and I will destroy any who gets in my way."

As he read through the pages, a dark figure walked into his lair. "And what about the criminals that are in your way?" the unknown figure asked with a deep, but almost demonic voice.

The Pastmaster glared at the sound of the voice. "Let me guess, you're Dark Kat, am I right?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

Dark Kat looked suddenly offended by the sorcerer's lack of respect. "I suggest you change your tone with me my friend," he threatened. "I might just feed you to my Creeplings for this insult on our first meeting."

"Pathetic mortal!" the words burst from the Pastmaster like an explosion. "I am going to be ruler of this Megakat City, and there is no way I am going to let you ruin that for me!" Without saying another word, the sorcerer grabbed his magic watch of time and fired a blast of dark energy from it. The Omega leader was to slow to avoid the blast as he was sent flying across the room. Dark Kat rolled to his feet, his eyes burning with rage, but he quickly straightened his outfit out.

"Wait Pastmaster," he shouted. He held something up in his hand, and the Pastmaster winced with confusion as he got a good look at it. It was a picture of Callie, but he soon grew angry when Dark Kat flipped it over to show Callie and Jake holding hands.

"I know that you desire to have Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs as your wife..." Dark Kat smiled. "...And I also know that you hate this kat for trying to win her heart for himself. So here is what I offer: We join forces and share the city."

The Pastmaster rubbed his chin pondering the idea of having some help in taking the city over, but he knew something Dark Kat didn't suspect him of knowing. "If we work together Dark Kat," he said looking up at Dark Kat with a creepy smile. "Then you will just try and take the city for yourself." he went on. "And the only way to make sure that doesn't happen is to destroy you!" The Pastmaster then raised his watch and let loose another blast of dark energy at the Omega leader without hesitation. The dark energy engulfed Dark Kat.

"NO!" Dark Kat screamed as his body was drained of life. His body lay motionless on the floor, his dark yellow eyes were now bright white and his fur was no longer purple, but dark gray.

"Dark Kat, the one thing I learned from traveling through time is that you are very good at lying," he admitted putting his watch back in cloak. "But I don't need any help when I can raise the armies of the dead and use them too get what I want." then he went back to finishing his mind control spell that he would use on Callie.

But unknown to the Pastmaster was that the Dark Kat he killed wasn't really the real one. Many miles outside the city was the Omega's stronghold, and inside, the real Dark Kat smiled as he watched his clone get killed. "So, the Pastmaster believes he can take over the city with the arm of the undead, does he?" he turned to some of his men. "Keep an eye on the Deputy Mayor. She might be of some use to us."

"Yes, Lord Dark Kat," they said, but one stayed. He walked slowly behind his dark leader and reached for his knife, but Dark Kat turned and and reached out wordlessly. His massive hand closed around the assassin's neck and lifted him off his feet. The assassin's eyes bulged, but he kept his silence.

Dark Kat smiled at the assassin's feeble attempt to kill him. Reaching up, the assassin desperately tried to pry himself from free, but to no avail.

"Who sent you?" Dark Kat rambled dangerously. "I want to know... Now!"

"You-won't-get nothing from me," the dangling assassin gurgled, barley able to breath. He manged to get some more words out of his moth. "Your empire will... fall like the Roman empire, but... Callie Briggs... will be even mightier then you."

"To hell with you!" Dark Kat growled. "Where did you come from!" He squeezed harder, the threat in his grip implicit.

When the assassin finally replied, his voice was a choked whisper. "I... came from the past."

Dark Kat was not please. Even when the assassin's body went limp with an awful, unquestionable finality, that hand continued to tighten, producing a chilling snapping and popping of bone, like a dog padding on plastic. Then with a disgusted snarl Dark Kat finally threw the doll-form of the dead assassin against a far wall. Several Omega troops ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the grisly missile.

Dark Kat whirled unexpectedly, and Omega troopers shrank under his demonic stare. "I want this entire base searched for anyone who isn't a Omega and bring them to me." He paused a moment, then added, "_Quickly!"_

But in the Dark ages, the lovely Queen Callista had seen how Dark Kat had murdered her most trusted assassin. It was freighting. If Dark Kat had this much power, then he could even defeat the SWAT Kats. Callista quickly called her closest and most trusted knights to a meeting. She had to come up with some sort of plan to aid the SWAT Kats against both the Pastmaster and Dark Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

The burnished conference table was as soulless and unyielding as the mood of eight knights and Queen Callista herself that sat around it. The queen's royal bodyguards stood guard at the entrance to the chameber, which was sparse and coldly lit from light from near by torches. One of the youngest of the eight knights was quite eager to speak up for his fellow knights.

"I tell you, our queen here has gone to far this time," the young knight was insisting vehemently. "This Dark Kat is none of our concern. Let the lower people of the future deal with him-He has already killed our best assassin."

Sir Johnson, an older knight, with facial scars so deeply engraved that even the the most powerful of spells for healing could not fully repair them, shifted nervously in his seat.

"That may be so, Sir David, but our descendents are in the future." The other knights and Callista's gaze hopped from man to man, traveling around the table. "I happen to know that Sir Tabor's grandson's grandson in the one called Commander Feral. So, with all respect we do have right to help those in the future."

One knight, Sir Brophan objected. "I beg to differ with you Johnson. I think we need to let our Queen decide if we should intervene with the people of the future. When Callista chose to send my young brother to the future to kill Dark Kat, that only ended in his death. I say-"

The sound of foot steps were heard and the bodyguards quickly stood at attention cut Sir Brophan off. His head turned as did everyone eles's.

A new individual had entered the chamber. Sir Brophan knew who this man was. He was Carter Delsin, and he was here by orders from the queen herself. Sir Johnson and Sir Tabor smiled because Carter was as trustworthy as any one of them.

But Sir Brophan wasn't thrilled to see him, because he was a powerful magic user. Queen Callista smiled at Carter. "Carter is here by my orders. I have a plan to save the future with his help."

A ripple of astonishment ran through the assembly. "Carter will travel to the future where he will make contact with Callie Briggs, who is now already become a great leader of Megakat City," Queen Callista continued, "from there Carter will aid the SWAT Kats in attempt to destroy the Pastmaster once and for all."

"That's outrageous," a knight named Sir Robin interjected. "If Carter goes to the future, he might just team up with the Pastmaster. They have the same blood ties."

"I do have my doubts about this plan, but I know that he fight for justice, and not for evil," Callista explained. "As we all know, the Pastmaster turned on us and killed Carter's wife. So-" she smiled at Carter who didn't smile back or look at her-"he will be looking to get justice for her."

"And what of Dark Kat?" Sir Tabor wanted to know. "He has the most advanced weapons and the deadliest soldiers there is in the future."

Carter stepped forward and smiled. "Don't worry about him, Sir Tabor. His technological terrors that he spawned is insignificant when set against magic."

"Magic," Sir David sneered. "Don't try to frighten _us_ with your sorcerer's ways, Carter Delsin. Your sad devotion to Callista's ancient mythology teachings has not helped us protect our city, or has it helped us stop the Pastmaster. Why, I should have never sided with our queen. It's all just-"

Carter reached out his hand and smiled. Sir David' eyes shut tight and his hands went to his throat as he began to turn a light shad of blue.

"David Creed," Carter frowned, "I find your lack of faith in our queen's plan disturbing."

"Enough of this," Callista snapped, distressed. Carter, you know your mission. Go to the future and await for further orders." but she looked at Sir David who looked as of he was about to choke to death. "Release him."

Carter shrugged as if it was of no consequence. "As you wish," he said before departing for his mission. Sir David slumped back into his seat, rubbing his throat, his wary gaze never leaving the warrior mage.

"Damn sorcerers," he groaned.

Back in the future, Jake and Callie were at a table in the big food court. As they sat there, Callie never took her eyes off of Jake. She giggled when he blushed a bit. Then a waiter came to take their orders, it was already half past twelve and the sun was beginning to bother the two of them, but at least the clouds provided them some shade.

"What can I get for you, miss Briggs?" he asked politely, pulling out his notepad.

Callie looked at the menu and back at the waiter. "I'll have the Hot-shot 47, please, and a SWAT kat shake." she smiled, "Jake, what about you?"

"Well..." said Jake, "I'll have the tuna and shrimp sandwich, large, with a side order of fries, and a Turbo-kat milkshake."

"Very well," the waiter smiled writing down their orders. "I'll be back with your meal." then he left and headed for the kitchen.

As Jake and Callie waited for their food, the Pastmaster watched from the bushes. He was growing angrier by the minute watching the two of them laughing and enjoying each other's company._ In four days you will no longer think about him, Callista. You will only think about pleasing me. _he thought as a dark smile took the place of his angry frown.

"So, Jake, tell me a little about yourself," Callie said taking a sip of water from her glass. Jake scratched the back of his head, unsure on where to begin, so he though he should start with his years in high school.

"Well, when I was sixteen I got into Megakat High." Jake said twiddling his thumbs nervously. "At first I hated it, but then I met Chance. He helped me learn how to stand up for myself and to never give up on the task at hand..." he went on while Callie listened with great interest. "...then Chance and I joined the Enforcers and well, you know what happened after that."

"Yeah," Callie sighed, "you and Chance got kicked out of the Enforcers and blamed for the damage to the Enforcer building." Jake didn't feel all that well remembering that day. It was awful, no one took their side that day and then they got sent to the scrap yard to pay off for something that wasn't their fault.

Jake looked at Callie and frowned. "Commander Feral is one of the most... one of the most-"

"The most rudest and the most biggest credit hogs I have ever met." Callie said helping Jake find the words he was looking for.

"That is one heck of an insult. I like it." Jake told her admiringly.

"I only say that about the people who earn them," Callie replied taking another sip of her water. When the waiter came back with their food, Jake and Callie found out that this food was cooked to perfection. Once they were finished, Jake reached over and took Callie's paw in his before stroking her fingers. Callie just looked into his eyes and saw Jake's growing love for her pouring out. She smiled, knowing that he was going to be with her for the rest of the day, but then something ruined the whole moment.

A young couple at another table were having a quarrel. From what they heard, the she-cat was accusing the tom of cheating on her with her mother.

"Well, I am seeing your mom," the tom admitted, in fact he told her that her mother was so much better then her.

The she-kat was speechless. How could her boyfriend just betray her like this?

Callie had seen these two before, and knew that the she-kat was getting mixed up with the wrong guy. She kept an ear on the conversation at the other table, but kept her eyes fully focused on Jake.

"Well Blake, you're just a low down jerk who only wanted to get under my tail," the she-kat growled.

A mother who was sitting with her two kids at a table next to Callie and Jake went over to the couple. "Would you please not do this? It's not something that should be talked about in public," she said in a firm but soft tone. The tom scoffed and told her, "Mind your own business." This did not sit well with Callie at all.

The she-cat apologized to the mother and told the tom that she done with him. The tom got up and slapped her, and shouted, "You are not going anywhere, Sasha."

The people at near by tables heard the slap. They all turned to look at the couple. Jake could not believe it and all he saw was the she-kat crying and tom shouting at her.

_How dare he lay a paw on her!_ Callie thought bitterly, as she excused herself from the table and calmly walked over to the tom.

"What do you want?" he said in very rude way.

Callie was disgusted with his lack of respect to woman. "I suggest that you apologize to her immediately and leave right now." she ordered.

The tom snapped back at her. "What does it matter to you how I treat my girlfriend?"

Callie was now very angry with the tom, and she said a little more forcefully, "She didn't deserves to have a paw laid on her! I don't know you, and the way you act, I don't want to. But if you do not leave this amusement park right now, I am going to have the guards "escort" you out. Understand?"

"Oh, is that so?" he laughed, "I think what you need is a good old fashion spanking." He reached out to grab her, but Jake quickly blocked him.

"Last chance to leave," Jake warned. "And I suggest that you take it."

The tom did not seem to take the hint. He gave Jake a powerful shove, and said loudly, "Why don't you go back to your table and 'play' with your blonde floozy, and just back the hell away from me!" Callie was shocked and felt completely insulted.

Not only did Jake _not_ appreciate the shove, but the other tom had insulted Callie, slapped his girlfriend and now was trying to pick a fight with him. Jake grabbed the tom by the scruff of the neck and punched the tom in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. But the tom just laughed.

"Is that all you got?" he challenged with a smile.

As Jake began to swing his arm back, fist clenched, he felt a pair of smaller, sleeker hands grip his arm.

"Jake, don't!" Callie stopped him. "You're only asking for trouble."

A wicked scowl overcame the tom's face. "You're not a part of this!" And without warning, he slapped Callie hard, causing her to fall to her knees. Jake was shocked beyond words now, and when he saw Callie looking at him with those green eyes, they were filled with anger and sadness. He wasn't going to stand for this any more. Anger suddenly took over his mind, then his body.

The tom then took a swing at Jake, which he blocked. Jake said to the tom, "Wrong move." then punched him and knocked him out.

"Alright, that's enough!" a voice shouted coming from behind the crowd. It was Commander Feral.

"This is not going to end well," Jake sighed as Feral and four other Enforcers walked over to him. They questioned him as to what happened. Jake answered every question truthfully, and was backed up by Callie, the people, and the tom's girlfriend.. or soon to be ex-girlfriend. The Enforcers arrested the tom and drove off after checking on the tom's ex-girlfriend and Callie to make sure that they were alright.

Jake was with the tom's ex-girlfriend and Callie the entire time. He asked them, "Are you two sure you are alright? He hit you both pretty hard," noticing the bruises starting to form.

"Yeah," the she-kat said. "I knew he was having an affair, but with my mom? He came by my house drunk one night and had lipstick all over his face and chest. This date was our last attempt at staying together." she said through tears.

Later that night, Jake dropped Callie off at her place. "Thanks Jake for the ride. I had a great time with you," she smiled. Jake smiled as well.

"Glad we got to spend the day together," he said, feeling happy that Callie had enjoyed their date as much as he did. "But I'm sorry about that fight you got messed up with," he added.

"We should do it again some times," she exclaimed, completely ignoring the last part. "Say... Saturday?"

"I would like that," Jake said, as Callie then placed a quick kiss to his lips, before heading into her apartment. He felt incredible but also somewhat uncomfortable. His long time buddy from high school had the hots for Calico Briggs as well and he didn't know how Chance would take it knowing it was him being the one Callie went on a date with. This weighed heavily on his mind as he rode back to the salvage yard on his motorcycle.

Meanwhile at the Megakat Museum, a local guard did his evening rounds. He walked down through the hall of the warriors of old. All of a sudden he stopped. Something was buzzing in his ears, it was getting louder and louder, until the guard turned and saw a time vortex appeared out of nowhere.

"What the h-" he never finished as the heat from the vortex caused him to pass out. Then the vortex closed and disappeared, but where it once was stood was a nearly nude black kat with bright emerald eyes.

The kat looked around, his emerald blue eyes seemed to study the strange things around him, almost as if he were trying to find something. There were bones of creatures that had died off long ago, there were books that were from the dark ages, and in the very back of the displays was the one thing he was looking for: his armor and weapons.

His white overcoat and matching hooded armor and weapons were neatly set up on a real to life size mannequin. (His armor looks like the Assassins creed three outfit.)

As he looked at them he saw what was written on the wall above it.

It read: Carter Delsin lived in 1069 AD. He was Queen Callista's most trusted apprentice in the art of magical combat, but when the two heroes of future left after the Pastmaster's defeat, Carter Delsin left the kingdom to find his place in life. Then two years after that he returned to continue his training as a warrior mage with Queen Callista. Nothing more his known about him.

"Nice to know that there are some who keep the past remembered," Carter said with a smirk. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before he removed his armor and took his weapons off the mannequin.

Before Carter left the museum, he made sure that the guard was really out like a light. When he was outside, he was amazed by all the modern things, but at the same time it frightened him. Nothing but noise and more noise. So Carter ran off the find Callie, for that was his quest given to him by Queen Callista.

Not far off in a alleyway, a lovely she-kat walked alone in the darkness. But as she turned a corner, four tough looking toms spied her and thought they had an easy target. The she-kat only smiled at them hoping that they were friendly, but when the group started to advance toward her, that friendly smile faded. Now the fear had set in.

"How you doing sexy?" one of them asked licking his lips, but the she-kat stayed quiet.

Up on the roofs, Carter looked upon the scene, he could tell that the girl was in trouble, and it was his duty to help keep the peace. So, he quickly jumped down behind the tugs and hid in the shadows. One of the tugs heard only the sound of gravel being moved, as if someone was in the alley, but he saw nothing.

"We can do this the easy way..." the lead tug said pushing the young she-kat up against the wall, "...or we can do this the hard way." The she-kat sank to her knees and quivered with fear. It was awful, she was trapped by a band of thugs. The thugs all laughed at her as she hid her face in her arms.

The lead thug started to undo his belt with a dark smile. When all of a sudden! A blast of hot air shot through the alley from one end to the other. The thugs couldn't see a thing as smoke exploded around them. Carter went into action.

The she-kat looked up and tried to see through the thick smoke, but all she could make out was the silhouettes of the four thugs and a fifth she didn't see before. The fifth had something in his hands that looked like a spear, but the sharp tip was bright blue. Lighting shot from it and took out three of the thugs, but the fourth tried to run.

"No one threatens a young maiden!" Carter shouted as he drew his black whip that hung at his side. He threw his hand back and shot it forward. The whip wrapped around the lead thug's legs and he fell to the ground hard. The she-kat watched with excitement as the thug struggled to break free from her rescuer's grip. Carter then slammed the thug into the wall behind him. The thug's eyes widened with fear. He was scared. Carter raised his free hand and folded it into a tight fist.

Carter could have ended the thug's life. But he didn't. He wasn't going to stoop down to the level of a law breaker-he was going to be the better kat. So he only knocked out the thug.

When it was all over, the she-kat slowly walked over to Carter and kissed his cheek. He placed his hand on the spot where she kissed him. "You need to go home young one," he said softly, then he jumped up in the air and climbed up a fire escape.

"I will," the she-kat called out to him. Then she went on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Jake reached the scrap yard, it was already midnight. He roared up into the yard to be greeted by his partner who had heard him coming. Seeing Chance, he hoped the big tabby would be happy for him and not jealous. He shut the engine and took his helmet off as Chance approached him.

"Hey buddy!" Chance greeted. "Where have you been?"

Jake gave his friend a nervous smirk and said, "On a...date with Callie." And he waited for what Chance would do next.

Chance blinked at him in shocked surprise, "You were on a date with Callie! She picked you over me?"

"Yeah, she did. I hope this doesn't effect our friendship." Jake sighed. "Well, say something, please."

Chance looked Jake dead in the eye. "Do you love her?" he asked.

Jake was taken back by what Chance asked. "Could you repeat that?" he replied.

"Do... you... love... Callie!" he said putting the pressure on Jake.

"Yeah. I love her." Jake answered hesitantly. He gasped suddenly as Chance wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. "Hey! What's that for?"

Chance chuckled, "You little go-getter. I'm happy for you, buddy. Bet that's a big surprise?"

Jake stopped squirming in his friend's hefty arm. "Wait… you mean you're not mad?"

Chance let go of his friend and answered, "Yes, I'm just a little mad. I mean, I always thought that she might choose me, but she liked you more than me. And to be honest, she was always flattered by you."

Jake blushed slightly. "Thanks. But, what about you Chance?"

"Well...I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to be ready for a commitment for awhile, but I'm not going to be alone forever. So I'm not that worried." Chance said thoughtfully. "In fact, I'll see if Felina would like to go to Wild Fire's water zone with me on Saturday."

"Callie wanted to have another date with me on Saturday as well," Jake exclaimed.

Chance smiled. "Then it's a double date."

The next day, City Hall was packed with tax payers, investors, and just some random kats trying to file some lawsuits, but it was two poorly dressed toms who were here by orders from the deputy mayor herself. Burke and Murray waited outside Callie's office. Each one worried about losing his job. Oh how they wished this was all bad dream. But it wasn't.

As Burke and Murray waited to see Callie Briggs in the reception area with a foxy-looking fox named Jane Foxworth, the deputy mayor's receptionist. Burke tried to flirt with Jane, but a threatening growl from her put him in his place.

There was little to do then wait, so Murray idly picked up one of the mayor's golf clubs and took a swing. Suddenly, a loud, familiar voice came from the inner office.

"Callie, if anyone calls for me, tell them that I'm with my wife. And that's final!" Mayor Manx shouted. Startled, Marray knocked over the mayor's golf bag. The balls spilled out and scattered across the fancy tile floor.

The door to the office flew open and Mayor Manx rushed out. Callie followed. Suddenly, Manx tripped over one of the many scattered golf balls. His pudgy legs kicked out from under him and he landed on his back, but he quickly got to his feet and took his golf stuff with him.

Jane turned to Burke and Murray. "The deputy mayor will see you now."

"Indeed," Callie said holding her door open for them. Burke and Murray walked quickly into the office. Callie opened up her liquor cabinet, and brought out a bottle of a 1903 Jack Daniels. She always like the good stuff. With her cup in hand, the deputy mayor poured the sacred alcoholic liquid into her glass. She carefully drank it down as she explained, "You two are here because of the problems you caused..."

Burke and Murray's eyes locked onto the liquid as she poured herself another cup full. How they longed for a sip-and more.

"And when people—like you—cause problems, it is very hard to fix those problems," the deputy mayor continued. "But I think there is a way for you two too fix the problems at hand."

Burke and Murray were confused. What did she mean they could fix the problem?

"Look out the window. And tell me what you see," Callie told them. Burke and Murray turned and looked out the window. They saw only the buildings outside and a big sign that said: Vote Callie Briggs for Mayor.

"You're running for mayor now?" Murray asked.

"Yes," Callie answered putting her 1903 Jack Daniels up. Then she unlocked a small box she pulled from her liquor cabinet. "This is from my privet stock. Dark Age wine.

Burke and Murray nodded politely. They hoped that she would offer them some.

She took out two more glasses and tilted the fancy decanter, as if to pour. "I guess becoming mayor will have its privileges," Burke remarked.

Callie tilted the vessel tantalizing toward the glasses, and stopped before it could pour. "You make a good point, Burke. But with privileges come responsibility. And that is something I must work hard on." She then turned to them, and said, "And that responsibility begins by dealing with you two."

Burke and Murray's throats felt as dry as sand.

Not far off from City Hall was Carter. He watched as Burke and Murray got the punishment they so rightly deserved. Being suspended from work with a fine of six thousands dollars in damages. "Justice is served hard," he said.

When Saturday came Wildfire's water zone was filled with adults and kids playing in the pool. "Cannonball!" Jake announced loudly as he took a plunge off the diving board. With a perfect splash he landed in the clear water and resurfaced, flinging the water from his fur with a flick of his head.

"Coming gals?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Incoming!" Felina exclaimed, running more boldly than naught to the edge and diving in like a knife. Then with far more graceful ladylike poise than that of Feral's niece, Callie sprung from the diving board, doing a perfect somersault in mid-air. As she came down she landed squarely in Jake's waiting arms. Callie blushed as red as her bikini.

"Good catch Jake!" Felina congratulated him from the other side of the pool. Other swimmers cheered as well.

"Ready? Three, two, one...!" Callie let out a playful squeal as Jake tossed her into the water.

"Chance! Come on! What are you waiting for?" Felina called with a wave of her hand. Chance hesitated, swaying on his feet. If he stayed in the shallow end where he could stand, maybe he'd be alright. After all, he still had a slight fear of the water. Taking another step, a chill rang through his body. It had nothing to do with cold. The water was invitingly warm. Chance shivered regardless. Slowly he advanced deeper into the water. Gradually...ever so slowly the water rose up around his body. It came about as high as his lower chest. Then taking a deep breath, Chance took off swimming toward his friends. He had finally lost the fear of the water.

He now swam around the pool with Felina by his side, they seemed to almost be like a brother and sister racing one another, but he let her swim circles around him. Jake and Callie also had a great time and when Jake got of the water to get himself a drink, Callie saw that he looked like a Greek god.

The juice bar was busy and the sun made the heat uncomfortable, but the drinks were a good way to cool down before jumping back into the pool. People commented on how good the juice tasted and even bought some to go. It looked perfect for a hot day.

"Thirsty?" Callie asked climbing out of the pool.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. I'll probably melt if I don't get one of those drinks."

By the time my Jake and Callie got to the stand, the other customers had already left. So it was just them now. Callie had always been indecisive when it came to ordering food or drinks, so she just stood there for a long moment staring at the menu.  
>"What will it be miss?" the vendor said in a very friendly manner.<p>

"I'm not quite sure yet," she replied. "What do you recommend?"

When Jake stood next to Callie, the man smiled. "What lovely couple," he said with a big smile. "It's good to see people in love."

Callie looked so embarrassed. "Yes, we're dating but..."

"Don't be ashamed miss. Love is the most beautiful thing on planet. No need to be shy. I see plenty around here."

Jake wrapped his arm around Callie. "Thank you for being so open minded."

The man only smiled wider. "I have the right drink for a lovely couple like yourselves. You'll see."

He went to work, grabbing an assortment of oddly shaped fruits and expertly slicing them, before tossing them in the blender. They fruits he was using were all very exotic, and Callie or Jake had never seen any of them before. When he was done, he poured the fresh fruit juice inside of a large cardboard container and handed it to them.

"Thank you," Callie said politely. "What kinds of fruits did you use?"

"My very special recipe. It's good for loving couples. You'll see later. It's very good."

The man spoke suggestively, which was kind of creepy. He seemed to be really fascinated and intrigued by the idea of my Jake and Callie being a couple.

"How much will this be?" Jake said, reaching his water proof wallet.

"For you, free of charge."

"Please, we insist, how much? Callie and I can't accept this for free."

He shook his head. "You two are very nice people. Put your money away. This is free. Next time you can pay."

Callie smiled, "You're a very sweet man. Thank you."

"Enjoy the drink, both of you. The fruit is special. Drink little by little. It works slowly. It's very good for your health."

After leaving a big tip for the man, they headed for the locker rooms. Jake wanted to take Callie on some rides before the day was up. But if Callie knew what she was really drinking, she would have thrown it away.

"It is also good for fertility, Callista," the vendor snickered as he left and became the Pastmaster. Now that he was done playing the good guy, he headed back to his underground liar. There was much to do.

As Jake and Callie left the water park, the juice was already taking it effect on Callie. Her body felt all warm on the inside, her legs began to feel weak, and she couldn't stop looking at Jake. She was now in heat. But not a strong heat.

But there was one kat that the Pastmaster didn't know about. Carter Delsin. He had just received a gift from Callista and was to give it to Jake. Carter saw the shooting range and decided to wait for Jake there.

As Callie and Jake were walking through the crowds, eating cotton candy, talking about the beautiful weather. Looking across the park, Jake saw that the shooting range was open. "Care to take a few pot shots with me?" he asked softly. Callie smiled and followed him over to the range.

"Step right up, shoot five enemies of the SWAT kats without hitting any civilians and win a prize!" the barker shouted upon noticing Callie and Jake walking up to him. He was surprised to see the Deputy Mayor hanging out with a grease monkey, but hey, if they wanted to shoot targets who was he to say no.

Jake pulled out his wallet and payed the barker ten bucks for five shots each for him and Callie.

"Have you ever fired one of these?" Jake asked handing Callie her air rifle.

Callie shook her head. "No." she lied. "I'll let you go first."

Jake knew Callie was letting him go first so she could see how well of a shot he was. That was one of the many reasons he loved her so much. She always watched for things that would give her the upper hand when called for. Taking aim, Jake fired his first shot at a DR. Viper target. Bulls-eye. Viper went down. His next target was Rex Shard. He scored another hit. Jake fired two more shots and took down the Metallikats and Turmoil.

"Not Bad shooting, Jake," Callie smiled, but then her smile faded when she saw a new target. "The Pastmaster." she whispered with disgust. Jake saw how much she hated the evil sorcerer and he couldn't blame her. He had kidnapped her and tried to force her into marrying him, but he and T-bone had stopped him.

Jake wanted to see Callie smile again so he took aim the Pastmaster target and fired. Sadly the target moved to the left and his shot went wide and knocked over a target of Mayor Manx. Jake had failed. His head hung low in shame, but he felt Callie rub his shoulder with her hand.

"We all miss our targets some times Jake," she said comforting him. "Maybe I can make you smile this time." Callie took aim and fired her first four shots, taking out Viper, Dark Kat, Rex Shard and Hard Drive with head shots. She took aim at where the target of the Pastmaster would come up and waited for her shot. She didn't have to wait long. As the target came up, she fired her last shot and literally took off his head.

Both Jake and the barker's jaws dropped. Callie was a regular ace marksman. "Callie, that was amazing," Jake exclaimed with such energy. "I mean, no one could shoot as good as you," he boasted.

Callie blushed. "Really? I think the SWAT kats could out shoot me." she admitted and turned to face the barker. He reached under the booth and handed her a sword that Jake recognized far to well. It was the Dragon Sword, the one he had pulled from the stone when he and T-bone got sent to the dark ages.

"Nice prize," Jake said acting like he didn't know anything about the sword.

"It is a nice prize," Callie smiled proudly, but she then gave him the sword. "You seem to like it more then me. So, I want you to have it."

Jake didn't know what to do but took it anyway. "I really like swords." he said strapping the sword to his side. "Now what do you say we get some lunch?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

The barker smiled and left the shooting range and then turned back into Carter Delsin._ Sir Razor now has his sword back. _he thought to himself and then hid among the crowds to keep an eye on Callie. He would play the waiting game for the Pastmaster to show himself, then he would join the SWAT Kats in the battle to come. However...

Dark Kat had spies stationed around the amusement park. Their mission was simple at best, but there was an uneasiness among the spies. They had been spotted by an increasing number of Enforcers coming into the park with their families, and Commander Feral was starting to question the people on anyone acting suspicious.

Down in the Pastmaster's lair the sorcerer had finished his mind control spell. "At last," he laughed evilly. "I will take Callista as my bride and then bring back the dark ages!" his voice echoed around the lair, but he still need his army. Quickly opening his book of spells, he found the one spell that would raise his mighty army. He slowly began to chant the words.

"Through death I call you. Come forth and bring death to my foes. In darkness you live and at night you feed. My undead slaves come forth and obey your new master!" he shouted. At once a portal opened and the army of the dead came forth. They all looked at the Pastmaster and bowed down to him. The sorcerer smiled and said, "Bring me Callista, destroy all who stand against me and keep the SWAT kats and the Enforcers from entering this park."

The army of the dead got up and headed for the exit. "Soon nothing will stand in my way," the Pastmaster boasted to himself and went to join his army.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Pastmaster got ready to send his army topside, Chance had already taken Felina home and was going to wait for Jake at the salvage yard. It would be boring, but not if he had a six pack of milk and his favorite show playing on the TV. He sat down on the couch and began to relax.

Among the crowds at the amusement park, Commander Feral was suspecting an attack from Dark Kat, so in order to maintain order, he asked the people to start leaving in an orderly fashion. The people slowly made their way toward the main gates as more Enforcers drove up. It was starting to worry the commander that he would have a panic on his hands soon if something went wrong. And it did.

Callie and Jake were half way to the main gate when Callie stopped dead in her tracks. "Callie? What's wrong?" Jake asked trying to move her, but she just stood there.

"I feel him," she whispered, but was loud enough for Jake to hear her.

"What do you mean," he replied cupping her hands in his. Suddenly, a blast of dark energy sent Jake flying backwards. Callie was at first to shocked to move, but she found the will when she saw the Pastmaster laughing.

"Your time is up, Megakat City, but his time has just come to an end!" he laughed pointing at Jake who laid there on the ground. He wasn't breathing and his body looked just like Dark Kat's when he was blasted by the Pastmaster.

Before Callie could run to Jake's side, she felt someone or something grabbed her from behind and she lifted off her feet by a warrior of the undead. Callie kicked and bit the undead warrior, but he felt nothing. Soon more undead warriors flooded into the park, chasing people away, destroying all the booths and rides and taking many more people prisoner.

"Bring her to the lair," the Pastmaster ordered. "I will have my bride very soon." he walked off laughing as Callie was carried off.

"You murderer!" she screamed, still kicking the undead warrior. "You killed Jake!" Callie looked back at Jake's body. Tears began to run down her cheeks and she started crying out to Jake. "Jake! Jake, please don't be dead!"

The Pastmaster looked rather pleased to see Callie in this state. "I forgot to ask if you enjoyed my drink," he said with smile. Callie then realized why she like she was in heat. The Pastmaster had drugged her.

"You sick perverted troll!" she screamed, "I will never be your bride! I would rather be dead then be married to you." Paying no attention to her, the Pastmaster walked at a steady pace and reached the entrance to his lair.

When the Pastmaster and Callie were out of sight, the Dragon sword began to glow an eery light blue. The light also began to heal Jake's body as his lungs were filled with fresh air, his blood started to flow again and his eye opened slowly. Jake felt his strength returning to his body as he got back on his feet.

"Callie!? Callie, where are you?" he shouted. His voice was hard to hear, but both Callie and the Pastmaster turned when they heard his voice reach them.

"No! It can not be," the Pastmaster growled deeply. He was hearing the voice of the kat he killed, it was unbelievable. "There was no way he could have survived my energy blast." Callie's heart beat faster as she called out to him.

"Jake, I'm by the maintenance tunnel!" she shouted wildly, still trying to break free from the warrior's grip. The Pastmaster was not going to let her give away his lair's location, so he quickly gagged her. "Maybe that will keep you quiet long enough for us too be married." the Pastmaster growled as fury gripped his bones. He was not going to beaten by a mere mortal.

Jake hurried to where Callie claimed to be, but when he got there, the only thing he saw was her purse lying in heap of trash. Just then, a undead warrior attacked him. Jake raised the Dragon Sword and blocked the attack, but was knocked down.

In the sky above the park was the Turbokat. It didn't take Chance long to hear of the attack and hurried to help Jake.

Down in the lair, the Pastmaster was busy chaining Callie to the wall. She did everything in her power to try and escape, but failed. "Relax, Callista," the sorcerer cooed. "You will love being in the Dark Ages. No more will you have to take orders from unworthy leaders, like Manx. You will be my queen and together we can rule this city."

His words made since, but they were wrong. Callie shook her head. "No! I will never be your bride." The Pastmaster almost looked like her words had hurt him, but then he did an unspeakable thing. He took hold of her arm and pulled her down to her knees. The sorcerer spun her around and pressed himself tightly against her back. He then began to run his hands through her golden hair.

"Now my dear," the Pastmaster said as he slid around to face Callie, his face twisted in a smile of cruel delight. "You wouldn't want me to kill your true love again, would you?"

Callie met his dark gaze with regal coolness even as her mind flinched. "You failed the first time," she said, attempting diplomacy. "What makes you think you can stop Jake from coming here to save me?"

The Pastmaster's smile only widened as his gaze roved over her body, making Callie wish that she had selected something other than her business suit.

"Because I have taken the liberty of setting traps for him," he replied in a cold, but cheerful manner. All of a sudden, the magic mirror that the Pastmaster used to see the world flashed to life. Callie smiled when she saw that there was hope for her.

"And what about the SWAT Kats?"

The Pastmaster turned and faced the mirror. "Cursed SWAT kats!" he shouted with defiance. "You shall not beat me this time." with that he put Callie back up against the wall. She yelled at him the whole time, but he pain no attention to her. _No relation is worth this. _He snarled to himself. _But it will be worth it when I wipe her mind clean of this world._

Up in the air, T-bone easily spotted Jake. But he also spotted the undead warriors advancing on his buddy. "Why do I have to always save his tail?!" T-bone shouted angrily, he bit back from swearing as he fired upon the undead warriors.

Once they were taken out, Jake quickly took his seat behind Chance. He also strapped the Dragon sword to the back of his seat. "T-bone, he took Callie into the maintenance tunnels." Jake said trying not to freak out, he needed to keep his mind on saving his one true love.

"Yeah, I know," T-bone exclaimed, "but you have no time to put on your jumpsuit. Jake, you're going to have to fight him as yourself, not as Razor." Jake felt his stomach turning inside out. Never in SWAT kat history did he have too go into battle as the local mechanic, it would be very hard not to draw the attention of his allies and enemies.

As if on cue, "This is Commander Feral. You SWAT kats are to stand down and let the Enforcers take it from here." Both T-bone and Jake felt insulted by Feral trying to keep them out of the fight, but if Callie was going to be saved from the Pastmaster, then they would need all the help they could get.

"Commander, that zombie has taken Callie underground and we need you to draw off the undead army so Jake Clawson can save her." T-bone stated as he quickly dodged a fireball fired from a catapult of the undead.

Feral smiled. "Consider it done; just make sure that the Pastmaster is put back underground for good this time." he answered, quickly dodging a fireball as well, but one of his choppers was taken out. "Darn, that chopper was not even fully paid off yet." Feral mumbled angrily.

Every Enforcer chopper got into formation and started firing all that they had at the army of the undead. The mounted mining guns cut through the undead as rockets were fired at the catapults. Feral laughed at his Enforcers handy work, but he quickly stopped when he saw his niece, Lieutenant Felina Feral show up to give the SWAT kats some extra help, but in the corner of his eye, he also saw Ann Gora, the star reporter for Kats Eye News. She was usually on the scene whenever the SWAT Kats were in action, but not this quick.

"I hope those hotshots don't get Felina into trouble when they go save miss Briggs." Feral growled bitterly.

With the Dragon sword in hand, Jake got ready to enter the tunnels. Sweat ran down his forehead as he looked at where he was going to be; underground with the Pastmaster. It was going to be like at the pyramid, but at least there was no mummies this time.

_Callie, I'm coming for you._ Jake though putting all his fear behind him. There was nothing that was going to stop him or T-bone from saving her. The only thing that would be standing in their way was the Pastmaster. This bag of bones was not to be taken lightly. "T-bone," Jake said looking over at his friend with a smile. "I need to do this alone. You understand, don't you?" he asked.

T-bone looked downhearted and said, "Yes. I will be waiting for you when you come back." then he went back to the Turbokat and took off to join the fight.

"Good luck, T-bone. And may God be with you." Jake said walking into the tunnels by himself. This was a personal fight between him and the Pastmaster. The prize was Callie and both wanted her; only the one who wanted her more would win this. Now all bets were off as Jake pressed on and never stopped for anything.

Down in the lair, the Pastmaster had finished chaining Callie to the wall, but if that wasn't bad enough, he had also stripped her of all her cloths and the only thing she had on was her pink bar and panties. Callie felt like crying for she had just been violated by him just for touching her.

"You little demon!" she shouted wildly at him. "I can not wait to see what happens to you when Jake and the SWAT kats catch up to you." The Pastmaster smile evilly at her. He didn't seemed to be bothered by her words, but that didn't mean he was not ready for them.

"Well Callista, it is time to make you mine," he said pulling out his spell book. Flipping through the pages he found the words that would cause Callie to be his mind control pet.

"Dark thoughts come into this woman, make her love be only for me. Make her mind be mine and her tongue speak only for me. For she is now mine!" As he finished speaking the words, a dark red dust came from out of the book and floated toward Callie. She began to feel herself slipping away as her mind started to go blank, but just as she was about to lose her free will a beam of blue lighting struck the spell book. The book burst into flames as the spell was destroyed.

The Pastmaster turned to see who had stopped his mind control spell. It was Jake wielding the Dragon sword. "Imposable!" the sorcerer shouted madly. "You couldn't have gotten past my traps."

Jake smiled at him. "I had a little help from the SWAT Kats." That was when Jake saw Callie in her underwear chained to the wall. How that burned him up. "Pastmaster, this time you will never come back for what you did to her!" he shouted raising the Dragon sword in the air as blue lighting surrounded him.

"She will be mine!" the Pastmaster shouted back raising his magic watch and fired a beam of dark energy at Jake.

As the blast of dark energy approached Jake, he quickly blocked it with the Dragon sword and the energy was deflected back at the Pastmaster. The Pastmaster quickly ducked as the beam struck the wall, causing bit and pieces of rock to go flying. Jake raised his sword in the air and shouted bravely, "The power of lighting is mine!"

The Pastmaster sneered at the power Jake now wielded for he had the power lighting too; only his was dark lighting. "You are nothing young warrior!" he shouted firing another blast at Jake.

The blast was again deflected as Jake fired a bolt of lighting at the Pastmaster. "You need to know that when a man fights for what is right he will always come out the victor." Jake said slowly advancing on the Pastmaster. The sorcerer looked to his left and grabbed a large boulder as he lifted it over his head, ready to crush Jake with it.

"I doubt that." he growled throwing the boulder with such force that Jake was just barely able to jump out the way before it slammed into the wall. Jake quickly got back on his feet, but then the Pastmaster tackled him to the floor. As the two of them wrestled on the floor, Callie was trying to pull her hands free from the chains. It was hard for her to watch as Jake and the evil sorcerer went at each other like one possessed. Soon she just gave up and watched fearful as the two did battle.

Jake swung his sword at the Pastmaster, but he ducked under it and grabbed Jake by the neck. "To slow!" he shouted before drawing a small knife and slashed Jake across the face with it.

"My eye!" Jake cried as blood began to run through his fingers. His left eye was now gone.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the Pastmaster laughed as he continued his attack.

Outside, T-bone was busy flying and blasting every undead warrior that he could see, but they just kept coming. It was like the Hydra: every time you chopped off a head, two more would take its place. He was unsure on how long him and the Enforcers could keep this up, but he did know that if the Pastmaster was defeated then his army would fall.

"Listen up, T-bone," Felina shouted into her radio. "I need you to know that it was an honor to fly with you, but I'm not sure how much more we can take." T-bone nodded in agreement at that.

"Yeah, its has been fun." he said, but then remembered to ask her something he had been holding back. "Hey, Felina—I mean, Lieutenant Feral. Do you like Chance Furlong?" he asked trying to hold back a stressful laugh.

"He's a sweet guy, but I'm not sure if he is the one for me."

Felina's words puzzled T-bone. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Tell you later!" she shouted, as a fireball came flying at her chopper. But before the fireball could take her out, an energy blast took it out.

"Nice shooting, T-bone," Felina cheered.

"That wasn't me who saved you. It was the guy in the hood who did it." T-bone said pointing to his left. "He's on the Thunder stone ride.

Carter had indeed saved Felina, but now the battle down on the ground required his attention.

Down in the lair, the Pastmaster was starting to overpower Jake. Jake was thrown back against the wall as he coughed up some blood. Callie started screaming at the Pastmaster to stop. She was willing to marry him if it meant saving the one she had her heart set on. The evil sorcerer saw all the fear, sadness, and anger in the beautiful she-kat's eyes. It was a good sign for him as he walked over to her with that dark smile still on his face.

The Pastmaster watched her closely as his eye looked into her hers. "So, you have decided to give yourself to me?" he asked cheerfully.

Callie felt like she was going to have a breakdown, but she had lost her will to fight against him any longer. Jake was going to die if this fight kept on going. So with all her strength she gave in and wept aloud. "Yes, but only my body." she sadly admitted and continued. "You will never have my heart, mind or my soul. That will only ever be for Jake."

Well, that didn't suit the Pastmaster very well. Turning to face Jake who was still trying to get up, the sorcerer raised his watch and aimed it at him. Callie's eyes shot wide open. "No! Please I beg you, let Jake live!" she cried, but he didn't flinch.

"Can he really mean that much to you?" he asked with disgust. He looked back at Callie with a smirk. "Not to worry, Callista, soon all the Enforcers and the SWAT kats will join him soon enough." he laughed evilly. "NO!" Callie screamed as the Pastmaster fired another blast of dark energy at Jake. The blast hit him dead in the chest. Fire and smoke filled the area where the young tom once stood. Callie sobbed loudly knowing that Jake had been killed for sure this time.

"Not to worry my dear," the Pastmaster soothed sweetly. "I will honor that young warrior by naming our child after him." Callie only cried louder, but then something caught the Pastmaster's attention. Something was moving in the smoke. It was hard to make out at first, but it had to be Jake. He must have survived the blast somehow. Indeed he did and Jake slowly walked out of the fire untouched.

"That is impossible!" the Pastmaster shouted. This was something that not even he could pull off. "I killed you?!" Callie felt her heart beat faster as she looked up, tears were still running down her cheeks but they were tears of joy. Not sorrow.

Jake was holding the Dragon sword in his hand as strange symbols glowed on his body. He spoke out to the Pastmaster in a deep, but mystical tone. "I am the dragon who has chosen this warrior to stop you once and for all, Pastmaster." he said, it was clear that Jake was not in control of his body, but he wasn't going to fight it. He was going to let it fight for him.

The Pastmaster fired off another blast of dark energy, but Jake held out his hand and deflected it. Raising the sword once more, Jake called out to the heavens. "Sword of truth, show this dark lord who is greater." with that a beam of blue and white lighting shot out of the sword and flew around the Pastmaster like a hive of angry wasps. The lighting circled many times before the floor under him opened up and sucked him in deep below the ground. The Pastmaster's cries of defeat and fear died out as the ground sealed up around him. Turning his attention to Callie, Jake used the sword's power to cut her chains loose.

"Jake! You're alive." she gasped throwing herself into his arms. Her tears started to fade away because she felt so happy. The symbols on Jake faded away as well and he regained control over his body. "Callie, I will always be yours." he whispered softly running his hands up and down Callie's back trying to calm her. Jake and Callie stood there for a minuet before the lair started to shake with a awful noise.

"This place is going down!" Jake shouted quickly sheathing the Dragon sword to his side and picked Callie up and exited the lair. The walls shook as ceiling began to crumble and collapse. Up on top, the army of the undead turned to ash, that battle was at last over.

All the Enforcers quickly did a sweep of the park. They found the people who had been taken prisoner by the army of the undead. One Enforcer then spotted Jake and Callie.

"I see the deputy mayor and Jake Clawson," he said over his radio, but then saw Jake's wounds. "Get a medic over here!" the Enforcer shouted.

That was when Carter showed up and placed his hand over Jake's face where he had been cut. He said some strange words then pulled his hand away. Jake was still blind in the left eye but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Thanks," Jake said, as Carter ran off.

When Jake reached the main gate, he walked over to T-bone's side and looked at his friend. "Boy, this is not the way I wanted to end my second date." he joked panting heavily from all the running he did. Without saying a thing, T-bone pulled Jake into a tight hug. "I thought we lost you." he sniffed holding back his tears. Commander Feral and his Enforcers were also freaked out and over joyed at the sight of Jake and Callie's safe return.

Hours later, Callie was back at her penthouse exhausted by all that had happened to her today. It was a day she would never forget, but at least she wasn't alone this time. Callie had asked Jake to stay with her until things cooled off. There was something different about Jake now, something heroic. He was both her hero and her long time crush, Razor. Only he could have been able to wield the Dragon sword and win his fight against the Pastmaster, but all Callie wanted now was to feel Jake's strong arms around her.

_I love her. I love everything about her. _Jake thought as he washed himself thoroughly in Callie's shower. "I'll tell her how I really feel about her." he said stepping out of the shower. Callie was the first girl he loved even before he even liked girls, but now she was a rare rose in a valley of weeds. Jake needed to find the right time to tell her, but he was so nervous again.

He looked at himself in the mirror. "Better put something over my eye now that I'm half blind," Jake sighed, and quickly made himself an eye patch.

Callie was also nervous, but she had to chose how to tell Jake that she knew who he was. If she told him that she knew that he was Razor then he might leave her. But if she told him that he was her hero she loved, then he might give up being Razor and just be like everybody else; a simple civilian. It was going to be tough to tell him, it might even keep them apart for the rest of their lives and she hated the thought of that, but she was willing to live with that.

"Callie? Callie, can I talk to you?" Jake said walking into the living room, wearing only a white T-shirt, black gym shorts and his new eye patch. Callie looked at him and removed her glasses and placed them on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked as a twinkle was seen in her eyes. Jake sat down next to her and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Well..." he began slowly. "I really like you and all Callie, but there is something I need you to know."

Callie cocked her head at him a little. "What do you want to tell me?" she asked resting her hand gently on his hand. Jake felt his heart rate speed up and his body heat up. "Well, I am the SWAT kat—Razor." he said hoping that she would still want to hang out with him. But what happened next only made him really confused. Callie leaned over and kissed him and smiled when she pulled away.

"I know." Callie smiled touching the spot where his left eye used to be. Jake was again trapped by her beauty. Her touch was like a switch that made a fire burn in his heart; a fire that was for her. He sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Callie knew he was Razor, but how?

"When did you find out?" he asked, still trying to figure out why she never told him.

"I knew because my heart told me so." Callie said seductively. She moved dangerously close to his face and in a twisted way he loved it! The way her sweet warm breath tickled his cheek, how she seemed like she was moving in for another kiss, but before Callie could kiss him again, Jake rubbed her cheek gently.

"Callie," he said with dreamy warm tone. "I love you." With those words, Callie's eyes light up with excitement, she loved him more than anything. "You love ... I feel ... uh." She blushed brightly through her cream colored fur and sighed.

"Hey, you can say it." Jake said soothingly, rubbing her exposed cheek with the back of his hand as tingles sparked their bodies. She took a deep breath and blurted, "I love you too, Jake."

Jake's lips lightly pecked her cheek for a second and all their shyness went out the window. Their eyes met and their faces moved closer. All of a sudden their lips met and a million sparks ran through them like lighting. The kiss lasted two minuets for fear if either one let go, the world would stop. Jake's tongue gently stroked her's and tickled the roof of her mouth. Callie roughly and hungerly explored his mouth with a new fire of little sparks ripping through her body. The kiss finally ended and they breathed heavily.

"Jake? Would you like to stay the night?" she panted.

Jake only nodded. And Callie led him into the bedroom, where she turned on a soft romantic tune. The music filled the room as Callie dimmed the lights to add to romance that would soon follow. Jake walked up to Callie as she had her back turned on him. He embraced her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you're my hero, Jake," Callie said. Jake then kissed her neck. Callie closed her eyes and raised her head, giving him more of her neck and enjoyed the feeling. "I'm glad you're my girl, Callie," Jake replied. Callie then turned around so she was facing him, and connect their lips in a long, deep kiss.

Callie then pulled away from Jake. "Ooooh Jake, I like how this is going." she sighed.

"You will like this even better," Jake smiled placing Callie on the bed. He stepped back and removed his shirt for her to see his features.

"Jake why don't you lose those shorts for me." Callie suggested trying hard not to show her excitement. Jake nodded and reached down for the elastic of his shorts. Gently, yet slowly, he slid them down his legs. Callie's couldn't believe it. Jake was standing in front of her with only his boxers shorts on, but she wanted him see her now for the way she was. Slowly, Callie unbuttoned her her shirt and unzipped her skirt letting them both fall to the floor.

Jake couldn't look away from her, Callie looked like a goddess to him sitting there on the bed with nothing on but her pink underwear.

_So... perfect... I have him at last. _Callie thought to herself, she then pulled back the covers of the bed and slid in. "Jake, why don't we share my bed. I know you want to." she grinned with a wink inviting him into the warmth they would share.

A huge grin filled Jake's face as he unable to deny this chance of being with her. "Well, don't mind if I do." Jake replied in an excited yet soothing tone.

Callie started purring as Jake slid into bed and wrapped his his muscular arms tightly around her. Every inch of Callie's body tingled wildly as she was surrounded in the warm embrace of her Jake. Callie let out a dreamy sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jake, I love you." she said.

"I love you too, Callie," he smiled as the two of them began a passionate make-out session. They kissed, nibbled and licked one another as they confessed their love to each other all night long. But they weren't prepared for the surprise they would get in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose over Megakat City, the people began to wake up for a new day, but two kats were still fast a sleep. Callie and Jake had spent the night together and had confessed their love for each other. However... Callie's mother and father showed up at their daughter's doorstep.

"Johnathan, I don't want to hear it," Martha Briggs said, who was having a bit of a panic attack at the moment. "Our daughter was taken hostage by a eight hundred year old bag of bone."

"It's was an eight hundred year old sorcerer," Johnathan said correcting his wife. But Martha remained quiet.

Once they were inside Callie's apartment, Martha looked around. It was clear that Callie wasn't up yet, but then she saw something on the dinning table. It was Jake's helmet. Martha was outraged.

"Some guy is here with our daughter!" she growled. "But Martha, don't you remember Callie told us that Jake Clawson would be staying over to keep an eye on her, " Johnathan said, reminding her so that she wouldn't get surprised and try to kill Jake for sleeping here. "Don't worry dear, I know…I just hope he slept in the guest room" she said, before heading toward the guest bedroom.

Martha was already outside the guest room door and was about to go in to wake Jake. "Mr. Jake Clawson? It's time to wake up," she said nicely tapping on the door. She didn't hear a reply. "Jake?" she called again. Still no answer.

"I hope he's alright," Martha said, as she opened the door and looked inside and saw that the bed sheets were still made up, and the covers were still in place which indicated no one slept there.

Martha's right eye began to twitch as she expected where he was sleeping. Johnathan saw his wife walking towards Callie's room at a brisk pace. "What's wrong Martha?" he asked as he stood with her outside their daughter's room.

"Jake's not in the guest room" she said, a little anger in her voice. Johnathan knew where this could go and tried to calm her down.

"Martha, I want you to calm down, please?" he said softly. "Jake is not that kind of kat. He would never take advantage of our daughter, and then just leave her," he said standing in front of her, blocking her from the door.

"And what if he's sleeping with her right now?" she asked. "Instead of barging in there and ripping him apart, just let them explain alright" Johnathan said. "Alright" Martha replied, but still couldn't help it if Jake was sleeping with Callie.

Johnathan slowly opened the door and peeked in to see a shocking sight. Callie and Jake were snuggled up together in bed under a pile of soft, warm blankets, fast asleep. Callie had her head buried in Jake's neck while he had his arm wrapped tightly around her body. Johnathan took one look and let out a huge gasp in alarm.

Martha also looked through and saw them sleeping together, at which instance her blood began to boil uncontrollably. Johnathan saw this but instead of stopping her, he tried to convince her. "Do you really want to barge in screaming like a demon from hell when our daughter is looking like that?" he asked gesturing to Callie.

Martha's anger began to subside when she saw how happy Callie looked as she shifted in bed. She now had her back pressed to Jake's chest and abdomen and he had his hand over her shoulder, cuddling her even closer. "But they're in their underwear, don't you think they did it?" she asked.

"Martha, you're a doctor, do you smell anything?" Johnathan asked her. Martha smelled the air and found her husband was right. If they had done it, there would be an odor around the room.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean I will not give Jake a 'friendly' lecture," Martha said and walked out of the room. Johnathan just smiled a bit and looked back at the sleeping kats. It was time to wake up. He went up to the curtains and drew them, letting the morning sun enter the room. The light rays fell directly on Jake and Callie. Callie was the first to open her eyes. She squinted a bit from the bright light and when she saw her dad smiling at her, she received a bit of a shock.

"Dad!?" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Johnathan smiled. "Your mother and I came to check up on you-" he then saw Jake's messed up eye. "What happened to you?"

Jake touched his left eye and said with a sigh, "I lost it protecting Callie from the Pastmaster."

"He tried to force me to marry him after he had drugged me," Callie said with a shudder of disgust.

"The Pastmaster did WHAT!" Martha shouted bursting into the room, before throwing her arms around Callie and hugging her tightly. "Callie did he hurt you?"

Callie pulled away from her mother. "Mom, I'm fine," she said. "Jake here saved me." Martha looked over at Jake. "You saved my daughter?" she asked.

"Yes," Jake replied modestly.

And from that moment on, Callie's parents listened to the whole story of what happened. Jake's part about going down into the lair to save Callie put Martha on the edge of her seat. And Callie's part about asking Jake to sleep with her, well... there was a bit of heat coming from both Martha and Johnathan, but they cooled off at the end.

_One year later..._

Callie was taking the oath of being the new mayor of Megakat City. There was hundreds of kats standing outside city hall, they were all here to see her as the first she-kat to win the election. Jake was also there standing beside his good friend Chance. Then Callie stepped toward the crowd and addressed them with a smile.

"As your new mayor, I only have time to answer a few questions." she said calmly as the crowd started raising their hands wildly.

"Yes, Lt. Felina Feral. Do you have a question?" Callie asked as Ann Gora got in close with her camera man.

"Yes, I do. What are you planning to do for the new Enforcer training program?"

"Well..." Callie smiled.

After a few minutes of answering the people's questions answered on lowering the tax income, stepping up to help the homeless and how much will it would take to rebuild Wildfire amusement park, Callie saw Jake with his hand raised. She smiled and called him forward.

"Yes, Jake Clawson, do you have a question?" she asked. Jake nodded and got down on his knee. Then he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little black box. Callie's eyes started to sparkle with delight as she knew what the question would be.

"Callie," he began softly. Ann Gora quickly had her camera man get this on film. "Everyday I spend without you by my side is like a endless torture for me. It tares me apart inside when I'm not with you. So I ask you this: Will you marry me?" Jake asked holding out the ring to her.

"Oh, yes, I will marry you, Jake!" Callie exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend, and purred with excitement. "You made me the happiest girl alive. I love you, Jake." The whole crowd went nuts as they saw Jake propose to their new mayor, nothing could go wrong now. But that wasn't the case at the old Wildfire amusement park, a group of masked gunmen were digging through the old lair where the Pastmaster had been. One of the men stopped when he found the symbol carved into the ground.

"Call Dr. Greenbox, tell him we have found the Pastmaster," the masked man said brushing away the dirt to see the symbol clearly.

Not to far off was Carter. He was now getting ready to return back to the Dark Ages, but then the voice of Queen Callista stopped him. He turned and looked at his queen. There she was in the flesh, in her queen/sorceress dress. The sun light reflected off her golden hair. And Carter quickly kneeled before her.

"You may rise, Carter," Queen Callista commanded.

Immediately Carter straightened up. But he did not dare gaze into his queen's face, and instead cast his eyes down at the ground.

"What is thy bidding, my queen?" he replied asked with all the solemnity of priest attending his god.

Callista said sharply, "The one called Dr, Greenbox has found the resting place of the Pastmaster."

Carter's eyes grew wide. This was not good. So now... a new plan had to be thought of.

Three days later, there was a big party to celebrate Jake and Callie's engagement. Johnathan and Martha was there, along with Commander Feral, Lt. Steele, Dr. Abby Sinian, and many others that were here by invite of the mayor herself.

As Callie talked with Ann Gora about business contracts, Felina walked up. She was dressed in a black dress that caught the eye of many men at the party; one even being her own uncle.

"I like your dress, Lt Feral," Callie said complimenting her, but Felina was to modest to brag. "Thank you, I found it in a second hand store."

As the three she-kats talk about many things, Burke and Murray showed up uninvited. Burke looked around and saw what he was looking for. The waiter serving the drinks. "I guess we can get even with the mayor now, Murray," he smiled.

His brother smiled as well. So with careful timing not to be seen by Jake or Callie, they reached the place where the waiter was. He saw the clothes they were wearing and already could tell that these two were going to be trouble.

"Hi, uh... James," Murray greeted after reading the waiter's name tag. "I think you can help us with something," a smile crept across his face that made James cringe.

"What do you want?" he asked, as Burke reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of laxatives. "If you are thinking that I'm-"

"One hundred dollars if do," Murray said pulling out his wallet. He opened it up for James to see the money inside. "Alright," he said giving in to his greed. "Who is it for?"

Burke and Murray smiled. "For Jake Clawson and for his fiance, Callie." they said in unison. James' eyes nearly popped out of his head. But just as he was about to protest, Murray quickly doubled his offer. That was two hundred dollars right there.

"You have a deal," James smiled taking both the money and bottle from both tom. He turned around and fixed four drinks. Two were for Jake and Callie, and the other two for Burke and Murray.

As Callie stood beside Jake, they quickly noticed Burke and Murray standing by the buffet. "Commander Feral, would you come here please?" Callie called to the table next to them. The commander excused himself from the table and walked quickly over to Callie. She seemed pretty disturbed about something. So like always, he straightened up and addressed the matter at hand.

"Yes, miss Briggs? Is there a problem?" he asked getting right to the point. Callie gestured to where Burke and Murray were standing. "Those two idiots are not on the guest list," Callie fumed, "I want them removed from this building."

Commander Feral never liked those two. Next to Lt. Steele he hated them the most, but as he was about to call some of his men to help with the removal of the two toms, Commander Feral then noticed how Burke and Murray looked rather sick. _Are they drunk or something?_ he thought.

That was when James walked up with their drinks. "Those two offer you these drinks on the house," he said, but then the sound of glass breaking caused him to turn around. Jake and Callie were confused to why Burke and Murray suddenly ran out of the room. James then told them how they tried to bribe him to put laxatives in their drinks, but he switched them around.

Callie tried her best to hold back her laughter, but was unable to. Jake didn't even try, he just laughed his head off, but Commander Feral remained quiet. But he was smiling at least.

Soon everyone was seated to here a few words from Johnathan Briggs. Callie's father stood in the center of the room and looked around at all the guests. One guest in particular, Professor Hackle.

Hackle and Johnathan both shared the same goal: To help Kat kind.

It would be intrusting to find out why he was here with a big box behind him. So with a calm, but firm voice, Johnathan began to give his speech.


	6. Chapter 6

As Johnathan began to give his speech, he looked over at his daughter and Jake. They seemed so happy, she had made the right choice in finding the perfect mate.

"There were times when I though my daughter was always going to be my little girl, but now I see that she has grown up so fast," he said with a smile, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Jake Clawson has proven himself to be the right man for her, so I give you this Jake," Johnathan smiled pulling out a rolled up piece of paper.

Jake took it in his hand and opened it. It was a will to a mansion. Callie also saw it and she could believe it. Turning to face her father she said, "How did you find the money for this?"

Martha stood up then. "Lets just say that someone owed me a great deal of money." She then turned to Professor Hackle. "You also have something of a gift for my daughter and soon to be son-in-law," she stated and Hackle nodded.

With his cane in hand, the old inventor stood up and walked over to the big box behind him. His old, gentle, brown eyes looked over at Callie and Jake. "In the future I imagine a world were robots will be helping kat kind," the people in the room looked at him and waited to hear the rest of what he had to say. "So as from this moment, I give Jake and Callie this gift," the elderly inventor tapped the gift wrapped box and it opened to reveal, "I give you the Cybertron." he said.

"The Cybertron?" Callie asked with a smile. "I thought it was destroyed when the Pastmaster had the mummies attack the city," she exclaimed. Hackle smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "Believe me, I thought it was going to take a long time to fix, but I used the second Cybertron for spare parts."

Jake nodded. "And now you have a way to prove that robots can be of help to this city."

"Indeed Jake," Hackle said, and he turned to leave. "I am old, and soon I will be gone. So I give you the Cybertron to help keep my dream alive." then he left.

After a few dances, a few laughs, and little of Jake and Callie making out in the of the room, everyone started to head home. One kat, the father of Jake, Ben Clawson, left the building through the back exit which led into the alley way. He walked slowly, paying no heed to a some children asking for some money. He stopped and turned.

There looking at him was Dark Kat.

"Did you get what I wanted?" a Dark Kat asked. "Because you know what will happen to your son if you failed me." When the Omega leader made death threats, he always made sure the threats were fulfilled.

Ben nodded. "Yes, I have what you want."

The Dark Kat held out his hand and Ben handed him a photo of Megakat Bio labs and the shipping orders. "They will be getting a new shipment of the Alpha-9 formula on the 1st of October," he said with a smile. "And security will be tight."

The Omega leader smiled. "It will be tight, but nothing compared to what I have in store for anyone foolish enough to stand in my way."

Ben nodded. "Indeed, Dark Kat," he said receiving his payment. _To bad I'll be at my son's wedding. _he thought with a smile.

The next day, Callie was going over some files involving tom and she-kats serving time in prison. It just so happened that she came across Turmoil's name in the files. It was strange to see that Turmoil had a military background. Her record showed her to be skillful pilot, a she-kat who upheld the law, and one who was discharged for unknown reasons.

Callie thought it best to set up a little meeting with Turmoil. Maybe there was a chance for her to turn her life around.

In a lonely cell on Alkatraz Island, Turmoil sat looking out her cell window. She missed flying in the clouds, but she missed T-bone the most.

"Yes! I like it when you talk tough, T-bone." she whispered sadly, as memories played back that day. Everything was upside down now. T-bone had made it seem like he was in love with her and then he broke her heart, but she still longed to see him again.

"Turmoil, the mayor wants to talk to you," a guard said unlocking her door, but he kept one hand on his weapon. "So don't try anything," he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she lied. Turmoil was led to a back room where Callie was waiting for her. It was time for a change in her career.

_Two months later..._

As Dr. Greenbox sat slumped over his latest tech results, he couldn't help but smile. He had the Pastmaster ready to be released and then would convince him to grant him immortality as so he could make all the robots, weapons, and whatever he dreamed of. It would be his dream come true.

There was a knock at his door that caused him to growl in annoyance. He had told his men not to disturb him when he was in his room, but if there was a reason for it, then it had better be a good one. No more would Dr. Greenbox be called away for another power failure or something. The knock was heard again.

"Alright, I'm coming," Greenbox said getting up from his seat. "What can be so bad that you have to disturb me?" he asked opening his door. He was shocked to see one of his men holding up a newspaper that showed Jake and Callie on the main page. Dr. Greenbox looked at what was written under it. "Local scrapyard worker, Jake Clawson and mayor Callie Briggs are to be married this day. All people have come to see this unfold." A wicked idea came to him and an evil smile spread across his face. _Well, looks like I can use this to my advantage._ He thought.

As Dr. Greenbox set his plans in motion, some other kats were busy putting the final furnishings on their plans. The plans that would allow Jake and Callie's big wedding to work out.

"Hard to think that this day would come so quick, Jake." Chance said as he adjusted Jake's tie around his neck. Both toms were really stoked about this day, because Jake would soon be married and be heading off for his honeymoon with Callie.

"Yeah, but what if I can't have the time for her if the city gets attacked?" Jake asked brushing his tux down with a small brush. He wore a fancy tuxedo, a pair of nice dress shoes and a fresh rose he planed to wear on the hem of his coat, he looked like a million dollars.

"You will have the time for her." Chance said playfully punching Jake in the arm. "The new law enforcement plan Callie set up will give you a brake from being Razor."

"Thanks Chance."

"No problem, buddy."

Meanwhile in the other room down the hall from the two toms, Callie was inconsolable as she sat on the marble floor of the fancy hotel bridal suite's bathroom. Her best friends and even her mother, Martha Briggs scrambled to try to calm her, but the tears kept flowing and the panic in her voice kept getting worse. It was rare to see Callie like this, but on a day like this anyone would have a panic attack.

"Callie...don't you think I was this nervous on the day I married your idiot father?"

Martha tried her best to comfort her daughter, but this had never been her area of expertise. It was actually her husband, Johnathan Briggs that had always comforted their daughter. He was generally calmer and gentler. She never understood the connection between her husband and her daughter, and even occasionally felt jealous of it.

Callie sniffed and looked up at her mother through fresh tears. "I want Daddy!"

Martha wasn't about to argue or try to reason with her distraught daughter. "Very well! I will send him." With that she turned on her heel and left to find her husband.

Callie wanted to be alone with her father when he came, so she sent her best friends away as well. They protested and left reluctantly, but left none-the-less. She sat on the cool floor rocking back and forth while waiting for her Daddy. The hotel room door opened after one sharp knock.

"Callie, I am here sweety..." her father called.

"I'm in here, Daddy." Callie sniffled pitifully.

As Johnathan stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, his heart sank once he saw what he come to suspect, but this was a little bit different than he thought. On the floor in a small pretty heap he saw his beautiful grown daughter. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes slightly swollen from crying so much. She wore a black bathrobe and had bare feet. She wouldn't have to be dressed for the wedding for another few hours. He had time to calm her and listen to what was troubling her. After all, he had and Callie were very close.

"Hi, Daddy," she choked trying to hold back some tears. Callie was a mess, but her father was ready for this.

"Come along baby," he stepped into the bathroom and took her hands hauling her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her and they went out into the main part of the hotel room. He steered her past the sofa set and instead took her over to the bed. They both automatically sat on the edge of the bed and Callie snuggled close while resting her head on her father's shoulder. This was natural for them and they had been doing it for years.

"Tell Daddy what is bothering you," Johnathan whispered softly. He had always been a softy for his daughter.

"I'm scared." Callie's voice trembled.

Automatically, Johnathan rubbed his daughter's back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He smiled and said, "Do you love, Jake?"

"Yes, Daddy. I do love him."

His smile only grew at hearing Callie's honesty. "Do you want to be his wife?"

Callie looked at her father. Her hands were cupped together with his. "I do, but..." she stopped and looked him in the eye. Johnathan could see that she had a secret and that she wanted too share it with him. "But if I get married to him, then I will be the wife of the SWAT kat, Razor."

Johnathan nearly jumped off the bed when he heard what Callie told him, but he stayed calm and listened to what she had to say.

"If any of his enemies find out that we're married, then I would only be putting his and my life on the line, but also our family." Callie confessed sadly. Johnathan smile came back and Callie saw it.

"Callie, if there was anyone I knew who could keep that from happening, it is, Jake." he said, trying to show her that he was not afraid.

"But what if they do find out!?" Callie gasped at the sudden idea of loosing her beloved Jake. "I really want to have children with Jake, Daddy." Her voice was almost pleading for her father to understand.

"Callie, if they did find out, I would feel very sorry for the one who tries to lay a hand on you." Johnathan chuckled. This made Callie feel warm inside. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because, I know that Jake would unleash the same power he used to defeat the Pastmaster last year."

Callie was smiling now. "You know about that?" she asked. Her father nodded.

"Jake told me about that day and I had Dr. Abby Sinian look in her books for anything that would come close to the symbols he drew for me."

Callie now sat with her hands folded. She was really wanting to hear if Dr. Sinian had found anything out. Her Father saw her excitement and loved to see that kind of thing with Callie. "She called me up and told me that only that kind of power can be unlocked by the Dragon slayer of darkness when his anger combines with love for the one his heart decries to protect."

"So Jake can keep me safe." Callie said feeling like she could jump out the window and land in her lover's strong arms. "Dad, thank you for the good news." That was when they heard the clock on the dresser beep. It was drawing near the time for the wedding to begin. Johnathan quickly jumped onto his feet and ran to the door to call in Callie's friends and mother. They had to hurry and get Jake's bride all set up.

Meanwhile, Dr. Greenbox stood in his lab and watched as his technicians prepared to release the Pastmaster from his seal. Sweat was running down everyone's faces as the seal was cut with diamond laser. "Easy with that," Dr. Greenbox warned, "if the seal is broken in the wrong place then we could trigger an atomic explosion." With one last loud zap from the laser, dark energy filled the room. Dr. Greenbox stood safely behind the observation rooms protective shield, while his men in the lab were burned alive.

_I have brought you back. _Dr. Greenbox thought proudly as he looked at the evil sorcerer standing among his dead men.

As the Pastmaster looked at the things around him, he could tell he was in some kind of tech lab of some sorts. How he hated technology. It was like a sickness to his love of the dark ages. "Where am I?" he shouted jumping off the table where the seal had been broken. "I demand an answer!"

Dr. Greenbox smiled, if the Pastmaster could see that he was willing to help him, than he could become immortal with the sorcerer's help. "I'm Dr. Greenbox," he greeted kindly as he stepped out from behind the observation rooms shields. "I think we can both help each other out."

The Pastmaster waved him off and said very meanly, "I don't need any help from a mortal who uses technology." Greenbox shook his head with a smile.

"If you won't help, then I won't help you get Callie Briggs to be your wife." Greenbox replied in an unwisely manner.

The Pastmaster halted and turned. "I might want to hear what you have to say," he said pulling out his magic watch and aimed it at Dr. Greenbox. "You have one minute, Greenbox." The Pastmaster warned with a smile and waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

Dr. Greenbox nodded and walked over to the techno screen. He pressed a few buttons and the screen began to play back the video of Jake asking Callie to marry him. The Pastmaster felt his anger turn to a burning rage as he saw the two of them kiss, and that was when he lost his temper. He grabbed the table and hurled it at the screen. Dr. Greenbox duck in time before the table shattered the screen.

"How dare that man take my dear Callista from me?! I will rip his heart out, tear his spine out, and then I'll have her to be mine." he shouted tearing the lab apart. All of a sudden, the Pastmaster turned and got ready to kill Dr. Greenbox, who was shaking with fear. "Wait, please hear me out." he begged. The sorcerer wanted nothing more than to take out his anger on him, but he would let him speak this one last time.

"I will help you get Callista-I mean, Callie Briggs to be your wife, but in return, you must grant me one request." Greenbox said standing up slowly. The Pastmaster cocked his head. "What do want from me?" he asked getting a smile in return from Greenbox.

"To be immortal," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you nervous, Jake?" Jake's father asked him as he inspected his son, making sure everything was buttoned and hung correctly. Jake stood tall, looking more like a statue than a man, but he was just trying to hide his fear.

"Yeah, I do feel nervous," he chuckled nervously with a shaky voice. _This is it._ He thought proudly to himself. _The day I have been planning for nearly a year._

"Like father like son, wouldn't you agree Ben?" Chance asked coming in to take his spot next to Jake. He, like Jake and Ben, was wearing a black tux, reserved for only special occasions like this. The only thing different with Jake's tux was that the buttons on his coat were pure gold and his eye patch was white.

"You said it Chance," Jake declared acting it was just a walk in the park, but his right eye suddenly became moist. "I wish... I wish mom was able to see this day. I miss her very much."

Ben placed his hand on Jake's shoulder and he gave him the "I understand" look. "Yes, she would have been so happy, but at the same time very sad to see you get married so soon." Jake knew what he meant by that. Before her death, he and his mother were always so close. They went shopping together, Jake would help her clean the house, and she would always help him learn how to understand women. But, there was one thing his mom did that he hated. She kept him in a crib until he was ten.

At that very moment the preacher walked in and took his places at the front of the alter. His old brown eyes put a chill in everyone's bones, it even made Jake forget how nervous he was. Jake then looked around at those assembled; he didn't know many of the people here, since a lot of them were part of Callie's family.

_Five minutes later..._

Wedding music began to fill the air of the church, as Dr. Sinian and Dr. Konway came in, walking down the center aisle. Followed by Lt. Steele and Felina, who worked very hard to make sure Lt. Steele didn't stop to flirt with some of the girls. Commander Feral was the last to come in; he was escorted by a surprise guest, Turmoil. It was easy for Callie to grant her parole, but it was a lot of trouble getting her on the approved list, due to her criminal past, but she only agreed to do this if T-bone would go on a date with her. Still for being a cold hearted she-kat, she did a fine job walking with Feral down the aisle. Of course it would have been nice if she smiled, but that would be asking a lot of her. Each took their places assigned at the practice, and awaited the ceremony to begin.

As Felina looked at Turmoil with disgust, she couldn't help but smile at seeing how the she-kat slap Manx for using his cell phone to get a picture of her underwear as she walked by. Still, she wondered why Callie would allow this woman to be granted bail, but if Callie wanted her out then she must have seen a good use for her.

There was a pause in the flow of people, after Feral and Turmoil. Those waiting up by Jake started at the back door, waiting for the next person to emerge. But it only shocked everyone to see Cybertron, as it wheeled its way down the aisle. Cybertron was carrying in one robotic hand a basket of petals, as it wheeled down the center aisle, dropping rose petals every so often. It appeared to be very happy. In its other hand were the two rings that would be given to Callie and Jake.

Suddenly the music erupted, and everyone stood in the rows. Callie stood next to her father at the end of the great hall, she wore the most beautiful white gown, with long sleeves, made of exquisite silk and her father wore a nice tux, but his tie was the wrong style. In the bright lights Callie's most precious possession, the locket she wore around her neck constantly, which was given to her on her birthday by Jake, shined like a tiny sun set upon her chest. Her golden blond hair reflected the light perfectly; making her hair look like it flowed into the dress, as if the two were one. Those assembled sat in awe of the beautiful woman who glided gracefully down the aisle. Her green eyes were barely visible under the Vail she wore.

When Callie reached the spot where Jake stood, both shared a happy smile, then the preacher started the process of making them husband and wife.

"Before I start the 'I do' part, I would like to say a few things from Genesis 1:27-29." the preacher said pulling out a bible from under his robe. "So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them. Then he told them to be fruitful and multiply and fill the earth and subdue it, and have domination over all that is on It." the preacher stated reading through his notes. "This is just one of the many reasons God gave man a mate, but he also did this so man would not be lonely. When a man reaches his adult age, then he leaves his mother and father to live on his own, but he might find the one God chose for him along the way." the preacher said looked at both Callie and Jake.

It was time to get things going, so the preacher turned to Jake first. "Jake Clawson, do you take Callie Briggs to be your wife, to be yours forever, through sickness and health, for as long as you live?" he asked.

Jake looked deeply into Callie's eyes. "I do." he said proudly proving his love for her. Then he slipped his ring onto Callie's finger.

"Callie Briggs, do you take this man, Jake Clawson, to be yours forever more. No matter what the future may bring, to be parted only by death itself?" the preacher asked after turning to her.

"I do," Callie replied. She then slipped her ring onto Jake's finger. The phrase the two lovers had been waiting nearly a year to hear was about to be proclaimed.

"Then by the power of the church, given to me by the Lord God, I now pronounce the two of husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Callie pulled back the vale that covered her face and Jake leaned into kiss her. Then it happened. Jake and Callie's lips met, they were now husband and wife. Callie's mother and father wiped the tears from one another's eyes; it was such a happy thing to see their little girl get married. Everyone was happy, even Turmoil was smiling now, but the only one who was not happy was the evil Pastmaster.

He had been watching the whole thing from the second floor balcony and he was so angry that his hands bent the handle bars of the stairs when he grabbed them. Oh, how the Pastmaster wished that the bar was Jake's neck, but he had to wait until Greenbox sprung his trap on the newlyweds. Until then, he would wait until for the right time to strike.

As the preacher stepped down off the alter, he looked at the crowd of people in the church. "Let's party!" he shouted wildly, then everyone left to head to the where the reception was to be held. The only one that stayed was Ben. He walked up stairs and confronted the Pastmaster.

"I think you made a mistake in coming here demon." he said with a smile as he drew a gun from under his coat. "There is no way I'm letting you hurt my son." The Pastmaster looked at him with a dark scowl. "Fool," he frowned, "I did not spend eight hundred years waiting for my chance to rule this world, and I did not come here to be insulted by a mere mortal who failed to save his beloved from a thief; a thief that killed her for her necklace. No I spent those eight hundred years planning my revenge on the one who ruined my life in the past and in this time."

Before Ben could pull the trigger, pain rushed through his body. It was caused by a poison that was injected into his neck by a blow dart shot by one Dr. Greenbox's men. The Pastmaster watched with amusement as the father of his rival slowly died, but he wanted to ask him one thing. Taking a knee next to the dying kat, he said, "Ben Clawson, do you fear death?"

"Screw you!" he growled ripping the dart from his neck and stabbing the Pastmaster with it in the chest. "Dark Kat will destroy you and rule this... city... very soon," Ben breathed his last and then he died. The Pastmaster pulled the dart out of his chest and walked off with a smile. "I guess he didn't fear death," he told the masked man. Then two more masked men showed up and dragged Ben's body away.

At the reception, the dining hall of the church was filled with guests, some would stop by to complement the bride and groom, some came by to leave their gifts and some just came to have a good time. Jake saw Chance getting some food, but then Turmoil came and pulled him into the crowd to dance with him. Felina saw it to and she felt angry at the she-kat for pulling such a stunt. Chance was not her boyfriend yet, but she really liked him, and now Turmoil was trying to steal him away from her.

"Hmm interesting..." Callie said staring at Felina. "Dad, could you do something for me?" she said turning to her father, who sat next to her.

"What is it Callie?" Jonathan asked with extreme interest. He hoped it would involve going to Dr. Konway's lab, there were so many interesting things there.

"I want you and Commander Feral to keep an eye on Turmoil. Just because I granted her bail, doesn't mean that she isn't planning anything." Callie said gravely taking a sip of her red wind. Callie's father did as he was told and informed Feral of his daughter's concern. During the time people would usually dace, Jake began to wonder about his father. He had not seen him for the last hour and now he was starting to worry.

Not too far from Jake was an Enforcer who stood by the back door. The Enforcer heard a knock and almost jumped, who would want to come in through the back door? So he opened to view port and looked out, and the only thing he could see was two figures being hidden by a bright light in the background. One was a woman and the other man.

"I'm looking for Razor, he is the mayor's husband." the woman said, her voice was gentle but majestic like a queen. Scoffing, the Enforcer replied rudely. "Yeah, and I'm the Pastmaster who wants to get under Ms. Clawson's tail."

The woman cocked her head as if she was insulted by the Enforcers words. "Just give Jake Clawson this," the man said sticking an envelope through the view port. "Tell him, that his father won't be joining him tonight, and we need to see him and Chance Furlong outside right now."

The Enforcer looked confused by this, but he took the envelope anyway and said rather meanly, "Fine, now get lost." Then he closed the view port. Jake came up to him as he turned around. The Enforcer felt like he was frozen in his place because he had no idea how Jake could have come over to him without being heard. Slowly he handed him the envelope.

Jake held it in his hand and opened it, inside was his father's pocket watch. The Enforcer spoke the words to Jake. "He said: your father won't be joining you tonight and you and your friend, Chance need to see them outside."

As Jake called Chance over to the door, he felt something deep inside his heart, something that made him really worried for his wife's safety, but he left with Chance and went to meet the man and woman who had called for them.

When they left, Callie was busy talking with Lt. Steele on his unwanted sexual advances on two of the guests. As she scolded him a waiter approached her. He was carrying a package.

"Miss Clawson, this just arrived for you," the waiter murmured before he turned on his heels and disappeared.

It was a small box with three words written on it with what looked like to be blood: her name, and a big, red URGENT.

She lifted the small lid as she felt her gut tell her not to, but she did anyway. Inside there was a handheld gasmask, with a note next to it, also written in blood: DEAR CALLISTA. PUT THIS ON RIGHT NOW.

At that very minute an odd hissing noise was heard. There was a red smoke coming from the ventilators in the corners of the room. Waiters collapsed on the floor, letting trays of food crash with them. Her father who sat next to her fell backwards and her mother dropped her fork and fell face first into her salad.

Callie put the mask on.

A minute later, she was the only one still conscious in the dining hall. A hundred people had fallen around her. They all lay around her in many places, but they were still breathing, that made her feel a little better.

The front doors of the dining hall slammed open-violently. Whether she wanted it or not, Callie was receiving visitors.

Two pair of feet stepped in first. They were the Pastmaster and Dr. Greenbox, they led the way. The masked men followed quickly, toting the champagne and the glasses, and, of course, a video camera for this occasion of victory.

The Pastmaster saw Callie and smiled, with her in that wedding dress, it would be hard to run. So with careful attention to the bodies around him, he walked over to her, but stopped to look at something he remembered from his days. There up against the wall was a picture of the castle he used to live in, it was so lovely that he dropped a single tear; even if it was from his only eye.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dagger swinging into action. He glanced around to see Dr. Greenbox about to slice the painting. The Pastmaster raised a cautionary finger.

I kind of like this one," he declared. "Leave it or you don't get to become immortal."

Greenbox nodded and stepped back as he sheathed his dagger. He knew better than to disobey the Pastmaster, so he would listen to him for now.

In the meantime, the Pastmaster had other business to attend to. His date and future bride was waiting for him at the main table. Callie dropped the gasmask when she saw the Pastmaster walk over to her. It was happening all over again. And she started to pray for a sign of hope.

Outside the church, Jake and Chance could not believe who they were looking at. There standing in front of them was Queen Callista herself and with her was Carter. They had come to warn them about the Pastmaster's new plan and partner, Dr. Greenbox. But they were a little for that.

"And if you don't stop them, Megakat City will fall into darkness!" Callista said fearfully looking at the two toms.

Jake rested his hand gently on Callista's shoulder. "You know that Chance and I can stop them," he said confidently. "I would never let Callie down." Callista smiled. She still loved Jake, and was unhappy that he didn't stay in the past with her, but his place was here, with his own people and with his wife.

Callista removed Jake's eye patch. "Then may your heart guide you." she said giving him a peck on the cheek, and the kiss she gave him healed his left eye. Jake could now see with both eyes.

"Thank you, my queen," he said with a bow.

Callista smiled and turned her gaze then turned to Chance. Slowly she pressed her forehead to his, and then she began to chant something. It was hard for both heroes to understand a word, but during this Chance felt like he was being powered up for battle.

"What is going on?" Chance asked when he saw some strange symbols appear on his fur. Jake stood there, astonished that Chance was also a Dragon slayer like him now-the only thing that was different was the symbols shape and color. They were red and very small compared to Jake's.

Callista looked at them both and raised her hands to the sky. "Power of truth, give Razor and T-bone the power to defeat the evil that lurks in the holy house of God." she cried and red and blue lighting flew around them, as if they had become a lightning rod of power.

"Come," Carter gestured, "we must hurry if we are to save the future."


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the church, the Pastmaster had a table set up for himself and Callie, plus, for two others. Dr. Greenbox and Turmoil, who was being dragged from the girls' bathroom by his goons. The sorcerer smiled as he snapped his fingers. Two of Greenbox's goons rushed forward, one with a pair of candlesticks from the Dark Ages, the other with an enormous portable radio.

Greenbox pressed the play button and a thousand and one strings started. He pulled a lighter from inside his brown double-breasted coat. With a flick of his wrist, he lit the candles. It was like a makeshift romance tactic.

Callie tried to not show her fear, but with two evil villains watching her she couldn't hold it in. The Pastmaster's good cheer made her feel even more afraid, but as for Turmoil-her smile never left her. She seemed to almost welcome them this night.

"You two are just beautiful," the Pastmaster remarked smoothly. Callie and Turmoil stared across the table. What do you say to a walking dead man who teamed up with a madman like Greenbox?

"Thank you," Turmoil said speaking for both her and Callie.

"In an old-fashioned sort of way," the Pastmaster continued. "I'm sure I can make you both have a Dark Age sexual look that will melt the hearts of all men..." Greenbox finished for him. "Even melt his heart," he said pointing at the Pastmaster who only growled with anger.

"I also hear that you have a little thing for the Dark Ages as well," the Pastmaster said turning back to Callie. She nodded. "Yes, I was going to pick out some stuff to put in the mansion that my mother and father got for Jake and I."

The sorcerer pulled out a medium sized red and white case from under his cape. "Would this be your portfolio?" he cried with delight.

"Y-yes," Callie replied, taken aback by his enthusiasm.

The Pastmaster opened the portfolio, and began to look over the stuff she wanted; even Dr. Greenbox wanted to see what she had in mind for in-house junk. There was an old fountain for the garden.

"That's crap," the Pastmaster announced.

He turned to the next page of dressers and tables.

"Crap," he repeated.

He turned the pages more quickly, past photos of doors, paintings, rugs. "Crap, crap, crap." he reiterated. The Pastmaster stopped on the next page and smiled with an evil glare of lust at Callie. "Now this is what I like."

Callie and Turmoil saw that he had gotten to the photos of the bed and bathtub. It was clear now that the Pastmaster intended to have his way with Callie in that big bed, then take and clean her up in the tub, and then have his way with her again.

Greenbox saw the fear in Callie's eyes, but Turmoil? She seemed to show only anger to this evil team of dark hearts.

"Let me tell you what I've got in mind instead, losers," Turmoil began in a voice like velvet. "I was in the tub the other night dreaming about my beloved T-bone when I realized why I was granted bail by Mayor Clawson here." She looked at Callie and smiled with a chuckle. "I was granted bail to start a new life." Her voice started to rise, as if here, at last, was something she really believed in. "And I can't have that new life if Callie Clawson is ravished by the likes of you, Pastmaster!"

The Pastmaster leaned back in his chair. "You harlot. I think you have driven yourself crazy by wanting to be with that SWAT Kat, T-bone."

Turmoil jumped out of her seat, howling with sudden fury at his insults. She pounded both her fists on the table. "CRAZY?! I am not crazy, you two are." she sneered pointing both the Pastmaster and Greenbox.

The Pastmaster looked at one of Greenbox's goons. "Kill the harlot." he ordered.

"You just try it," Callie challenged getting out of her seat.

"Really?" Dr. Greenbox replied indifferently, as if this had been the answer he was expecting all along. He wiggled his eyebrows at Turmoil. "I guess this is the end for you, Turmoil." he said drawing his gun from his waist side holster.

Greenbox aimed right for her forehead as the Pastmaster smiled. Then all of a sudden, something came crashing through the skylight. It was the SWAT Kats, T-bone and Razor. Each had a new suit on; all most looked like some kind of Dark Age armor.

They landed next to Callie and Turmoil and pulled them into their awaiting arms. Razor pointed his fist at the Pastmaster and T-bone did the same to Greenbox. Both fired.

The projectiles split in two, each half embedding itself into the walls on either side of the villains. Dr. Greenbox realized there were wires attached to each of the spikes, and another wire leading from the SWAT Kats to their skylight entrance way.

The SWAT kats held onto Callie and Turmoil and swung out along the escape wires they had created for themselves, plunging off the walls and straight through the doors that were marked "Exit."

Greenbox took a second to recover.

"Those tech gloves!" he exclaimed at last. "Where do they get such wonderful tech?" The Pastmaster was not as amazed as his partner. In fact, he was really angry. He looked around at Greenbox's goons. They seemed every bit as flabbergasted as their boss.

"Well, don't just stand there!" he yelled. "Get my bride back and kill the others!"

They went. The Pastmaster sighed. Did he have to do all the thinking around here?

Just as the Pastmaster turned, he saw Carter standing ten feet from him. Thinking this was his chance to kill another rival, he pulled out his watch and took aim.

"You're standing on Holy ground!" Carter shouted in warning. "You know the one rule that binds all magic users as one."

"Damn you, Carter!" the Pastmaster shouted when he realized he was still bound by the law of the Mage, but unknown to him, the Cybertron had seen the whole thing and knew that Dr. Sinian was the best hope the SWAT kats had of defeating the Dark Age monster. So it picked up the sleeping she-kat and sped off through the back door.

It took Callie and Turmoil a moment to realize they had been rescued. They were saved by their nights in blue and red armor, and, a second later, they were standing outside in Megakat Square. T-bone let go of Turmoil, and motioned for Razor to take them down a side alley. The two she-kats followed Razor without a word, then T-bone lobbed a small disk into the entrance way behind them. In a matter of seconds, the foyer was filled with black smoke.

"I'll get our ride ready!" Razor yelled to T-bone.

_Their ride?_ Callie thought as she looked around at all the cars parked along one side of the alley. That was when she saw it. A red and blue, super-sleek heavy duty truck with customized bull horns on the hood.

"Nice ride," Turmoil smiled jumping into the back seat with Callie at her side. "Does it have leather heated seats, or does it come with rear mounted rockets?" Razor jumped into the front passenger's seat.

"It has everything," Razor cheerfully said pressing and flipping switches on the control board in front of him. "However, sadly, we don't have a DVD player set up." Callie and Turmoil couldn't help but giggle. T-bone climbed into the drivers side of the truck.

"Ignition!" he ordered, but turned to the girls. "Buckle up," he smiled.

The entire dashboard on his side lit up and a small light on the left hand side flashed "Voiceprint OK." There was some sort of control board between the driver and passenger's seat as well, full of lights and buttons and toggle switches.

The engines revved as T-bone fastened his seat belt. The truck squealed down the alleyway, straight toward the doorway they had so recently left-a doorway now full of choking goons.

The goons jumped out of the way from the fear of being hit by the SWAT kats truck as it roared by. Turmoil looked over her shoulder to see the goons rush to their jeeps, but also, the Cybertron was speeding after them with Dr. Sinian in it's arms. Just then something landed on the hood of the truck. It was the Pastmaster.

"I wish he'd just die already!" T-bone shouted in annoyance. The Pastmaster reached up and ripped the roof off and tried to grab Razor. Thinking fast, Callie pulled out one the rocket blasters and fired. The rocket struck the sorcerer in the chest sending him flying into the sky.

"Nice shot Callie," Razor said giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks," she replied. As they raced through the streets, T-bone quickly stopped dead in the middle of the road. Turning to his partner he pushed him out and pointed to a back alley.

"Take Callie and get her to the hideout," he ordered closing the passengers side door. Turmoil took the place where Razor sat. "We'll lead the goons away from you," she said bravely. Callie got out of the truck and joined Razor in the shadows. They watched as the goons went after T-bone and Turmoil. Callie and Razor waited until the goons disappeared out of sight before they hurried off down the alleyway, being very careful not to draw any unwanted guests down on them.

"Jake, do you think Chance and Turmoil will be alright?" Callie asked removing most of her wedding dress that would slow her down. Stopping for a minute, Jake sighed and turned to face her. "I don't know," he fearfully admitted, but a smile took the place of his fear. "I do know that he is one tough kat. Chance most likely will have dinner waiting for us back at the hanger."

"Jake, I've been meaning to ask you something," Callie said looking a little upset.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does your father know that you're Razor?" she said crossing her hands. Jake felt really bad then. He had never told his father that he was the SWAT kat Razor; and now he was dead. Callie saw then that something bad had happened and realized that it was about his father.

"Jake, I'm so sorry."

"Callie, I just want to get you to the hanger before something bad happens to you," Jake said trying to hide his sadness, but it was easy to see.

With that, the two of them walked down the alleyway. That was when an all-too-familiar jeep pulled out of a side street. Callie recognized Greenbox and three of his men riding inside. The goon in the driver's seat picked up a walkie-talkie and said something into it.

Razor and Callie ran the other way. A window exploded in front of them as the goons opened fire. They turned a corner and came face to face with a little girl, maybe five or six years old, dressed in a ragged, hand-me-down coat who was busy playing with her doll.

She looked up as Razor approached. Wide-eyed, she lifted her SWAT kat doll up so that he could see it better.

"Are you going to beat some bad guys up?" she asked.

Razor smiled, but quickly told her to hide. The little girl ran off and hid behind an old dumpster. The goons came racing around the corner, still firing wildly at Razor.

Razor looked up. Callie followed his gaze. There was a catwalk, but it was five stories up.

Razor looked at Callie sharply. "How much do you weigh?" he snapped.

Callie was a little startled. Even in this day and age, a woman didn't expect that sort of question; even if it was coming from her husband.

"Uh"-she stumbled-"a hundred and thirty?"

As Greenbox and his goons jumped out of their jeep, Razor grabbed Callie around the waist.

"Hang on!" he shouted firing his grappling hook aloft. It caught on the catwalk. He and Callie shot upward, almost as if they were fish being reeled in. The Greenbox and his goon were now directly below them, waiting for them to hit the catwalk before firing again.

On the third floor up, Razor looked at Callie. "Whatever happens," he whispered hoarsely, "don't let go!"

He detached the grappling hook from around his wrist as Callie took hold of it. She went straight up all the way to the catwalk and grabbed a hold of the railing.

There was crash beneath her. She looked down to see that her husband had landed in the middle of a pile of garbage cans. The goons rushed over to him. Razor smashed a pair of them into a wall before he was even on his feet. But during the struggle he lost his helmet, and one of the goons had found a lead pipe in the rubbish. He smashed it into the the back of Razor's skull.

Razor fell.

Greenbox's goons circled him. Callie felt so helpless up there on the catwalk. What could she do? Nothing at all, but pray.

Dr. Greenbox drew his gun and fired two shots, point blank, at his chest. The body jerked. But Callie saw it first, even from being five stories up.

"No blood," one of them said.

"Who is it? Check for anything that will tells who Razor is," Greenbox said.

"Wait a minute," the one who hit him said. He crouched down beside the body and tapped the lead pipe on his chest.

"What is it?" the second goon asked.

"Some kind of body armor or something," the kneeling goon replied.

"He's kat like us after all," Dr. Greenbox said with a smile. "Take his mask off. I want to see who this gut really is."

One of the goons reached down and took hold of Razor's mask to remove it, but the little girl didn't want her hero to be unmasked, so she threw a half finished bottle of beer at them. Greenbox and his goons turned and saw the little girl.

"Kill her!" shouted Greenbox.

Razor opened his eyes as Greenbox and his goons aimed at the little girl. He grabbed the first goon from behind and turned him around. Razor punched him so hard that he landed on top of the second goon, who hit his head on a lamp post as he fell. They both went down, out cold.

Razor was already on the third goon. He rabbit-punched him in the throat, then kicked him in the gut with a round-house kick as the goon went down.

Greenbox took aim at Razor and fired. The bullet grazed the hero across his left eye. He was now blind again in that eye, but before Greenbox could fire another shot, the Cybertron slammed into him from behind. Greenbox was launched fifteen feet into the air before he landed upside down in a open garbage can.

"Sorry," the Cybertron beeped. That was when T-bone and Turmoil drove up.

"Need any help, buddy?" T-bone asked looking at Greenbox's goons with a smile, but let out a shocked gasp when he saw Razor's left eye gone.

Razor looked up at Callie. "No, but we could sure use a ride back to the hanger," he said placing a hand where his left eye once was.

When Greenbox was able to get out of the garbage can, he was shocked to see the Pastmaster standing before him. A evil frown was clearly seen.

"Where is Callista?" he growled meanly. Greenbox looked around and with a fearful voice he said, "With the SWAT kats." The Pastmaster had no more use for Dr. Greenbox, if he couldn't do his job, then there was no need for partnership.

"Greenbox, your gun," he asked hold out his hand to him. Dr. Greenbox picked his gun up from off the ground and handed it to him. The the Pastmaster pointed it at him.

"What are you doing?" Greenbox asked going wide eyed. The Pastmaster smiled.

"If you want something done right," the Pastmaster said shooting Dr. Greenbox in the head, killing him on the spot. "You gotta do it yourself." It was time to finish this fight once and for all. He knew that Callie would have to come out of hiding sooner or later, so he would wait until the right time to strike.


	9. Chapter 9

Things had been going crazy since Jake and Callie's wedding. First, Jake's father was killed by Greenbox's goons, then the Pastmaster ruined the reception, and to top that, Chance and Jake, who had lost an eye, had to take Callie and Turmoil to their hideout where they would be safe.

As the SWAT Kats drove down the underground ramp that led to the hanger, T-bone had Turmoil blindfolded, this was a precaution to make sure she wouldn't know where they were going. If anyone ever found out where the hideout was, then the SWAT kats would be force into early retirement.

As T-bone parked the truck next to the Turbokat, he looked back and smiled. The Cybretron was still carrying Dr. Abby Sinian. But, he frowned when he looked at Razor, who's eye was still bleeding a little.

"Alright, we're here," Razor calmly said, softly placing his hand on Callie's' shoulder.

Callie's' ears perked up at the sound of husband's voice. He sounded very tired, weak even, Jake never sounded that way before. It worried her. "Razor? Are you ok?" she asked gently creasing his cheek. Callie made sure to call him that to keep his real name secret from Turmoil.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he muttered, brushing off her concern. But as he stepped out of the truck, he stumbled a bit. T-bone quick stood next to him after helping Turmoil out of the truck.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right buddy?" asked T-bone, leaning in to check his wounded eye, "You're looking like you just got the crud beaten out of you."

Razor scoffed. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little warn out is all," he replied, impatiently slapping his partner's hand away. "And I may not be able to see in one eye, but I'm going to survive."

"No you're not fine," Turmoil said joining the others. She could tell Razor was not well and that his injuries needed to be treated from the fight he had with Dr. Greenbox and his goons.

"Ok, you got me," Razor jested rubbing his face. "I got a headache. My legs are in a lot of pain, I lost an eye, again... and I'm a little short of breath." He ran his fingers through Callie's golden hair as she rubbed his shoulders soothingly with her fingers.

By now, Dr. Sinian was awake and had heard the whole thing. She thought it to be best if she had a look at him. "Razor, would you mind if I looked you over?" she asked walking over to him. Razor looked at T-bone, Turmoil and Callie who all nodded to him.

"Sure."

As Dr. Sinian looked at Razors legs first, she saw that they were starting to swell. When reaching his chest the doctor found some very bad bruising, but when she took a look at his head, his left eye was ripped up, and there was some blood on the back of his head that was still drying.

"Did anyone see or know what happened to Razor?" she asked looking around at the others.

"One of Dr. Greenbox's goon hit him over the head with a lead pipe," offered Callie, "and Greenbox fired a grazing wound across his eye."

"Hit him with a lead pipe?!" gasped T-bone.

"And he got a grazing wound across the eye?" Turmoil asked.

"Not good," beeped Cybretron as it wheeled around them.

"Razor...didn't have his helmet on. I guess it only cut him a bit," Callie said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, thinking they were questioning his ability to fend for himself.

But Razor didn't want to be fussed over. He was impatient to go out with T-bone and take down Dr. Greenbox and the Pastmaster, "Look, I'm fine, okay? Just..."

But before Razor could continue, he suddenly lost consciousness, eyes rolling back into his head and fell to the floor like a limp rag-doll. Callie's heart stumbled in alarm. There was a frozen moment of panic where it seemed nobody knew what to do. Then everybody jumped into action at once. Callie scooped Razor up off the floor and hugged him tight to her breast, "Tell me where to go."

"This way," said T-bone leading the way. Dr. Sinian kept a good eye on Razor. "He most likely has some trauma to the head and some blood loss. I will need him stripped to get a good sense of what I'll be dealing with," she stated.

When they reached the medical ward, Callie laid Razor down on the operating table, as Dr. Sinian got 30 CC's of adrenalin ready and T-bone quickly removed all of Razor's armor, but refused to remove Razor's mask. "I need you to remove his mask!" Sinian ordered, but T-bone couldn't do it.

Callie saw the fear in everyone's eyes, so there was only one thing to do. "Do as she says Chance!" she shouted. Callie had just revealed his identity in front of Turmoil and Dr. Sinain.

Chance looked at her in disbelief, but did as he was told. His hands carefully undid Jake's mask and then did his. Turmoil felt like she could grab him and kiss him, for she had always wanted to see the face of the kat she loved, but now Jake needed to be taken care of.

"Is Jake going to live?" Callie asked anxiously.

"Light scalp wound, a bad grazing wound and some bruising on the chest, but he should be fine," sighed Dr. Sinian, "Heart-rate's stable. A little meds, a little rest, and a lot of oxygen are all he needs... I think." Being a gentleman, Chance pulled Callie up a chair for her to sit in. She took her rightful spot next to Jake.

Chance watched as Callie tenderly cradled Jake's free hand in hers and carefully pressed her head down next to his shoulder in an attempt to stay close to him. She was so disconsolate that it broke Turmoil's heart. The four kats stay by Jake's side. It would be a long night.

But they weren't the only ones awake, Dark Kat and twelve Omegas had snuck into Megakat Bio Labs and were already making their way into the vault where the Alpha-9 formula was kept. But there was some slime covered claw marks on the wall, which meant...

"Dr. Viper has already beaten us to the formula," Dark Kat growled, his big hands clutched tightly around the head of his cane. He looked at four of the Omegas and said, "Go into the vault and see if he is still in there."

As the four Omegas stepped into the vault, the door suddenly closed, and then the automatic lock turned on. The four Omegas were trapped in the vault.

Two of the four dropped their bags and pulled out their rifles even as Dax, the leader of the four tried to contact Dark Kat from the other side of the door.

"What's that?" an Omega named Nick asked.

At hearing that, Dax turned to see...

"A security laser!" Dax shouted as he pulled nick to the ground, the other two Omegas were killed when the laser made contact with them. The beam cut right through their bodies and made a bloody mess on the floor.

"Dax! It's coming back-it's coming back!"

Not happy that Nick was panicking, Dax stood up. as did Nick. This time, the laser ran across the floor.

Outside the vault, Dark Kat watched carefree as the laser cut Nick down. "Suck a sad thing," he sighed, then turning to his remaining men, "Pack up, we're leaving."

The remaining Omegas did as they were told and left Dax in the vault.

Dax looked up and saw the ceiling light fixture, jumped, grabbed hold of the fixture, then pulled his body horizontal so it would be over the beam.

Feeling the heat of the beam as it passed under his legs, tail, and back, he heard a metallic clanking sound as it went by.

He landed, ready for anything. Taking a quick look down, he saw that the laser had sliced through his titanium knife and its holder.

The laser launched a third time.

Dax was ready for anything.

Or so he thought.

This time the laser spread into a diagonal grid that took up the entire breath and height of the corridor. He could feel the heat of the massive deathtrap on his face as it neared him, ready to cut him into distressingly small pieces.

Nowhere to jump, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Dax's last words before he was literally cubed was: "I am so screwed."

It had been a day and a half since Jake just keeled over, and Callie never left his side; except to go to the bathroom. Chance and Turmoil had made sure that his meds were kept in check, and as for Dr. Abby Sinian, well, she had taken the liberty of doing her research on all that she had on the Pastmaster.

When Jake revived, his vision was very blurry and he felt like throwing up. There was a stiff oxygen mask over his face and his right arm twinged where the IV was taped in. Groggily, he tried to sit up but everything kept swimming. He tried calling out for help.

"Callie? Chance?"

"Jake!" Callie's hand was quickly there, gently pushing him back down. She knew he was still not strong enough to be up and about. "You need to lay down. You're not ready to be up." Very gently she kissed his forehead. The kiss was for her benefit, not his.

"Callie? What happened?" he rasped, taking her hand in his and pressed it to his bare chest.

"You blacked out on us."

Jake was able to give her a smile, even though he felt awful. "I'm just glad I have you and the others here to help me," he said running his free hand up her arm to her face.

Callie smiled as she let her tears roll down her cheeks. It was good that Jake was now able to talk, but he suddenly felt really hungry.

"I'm really hungry," he said, this caused Callie to laugh. But Jake was starving.

"Screw this. I'm done here," he frowned unhooking himself from the IV and oxygen mask. Callie tried to stop him, "Jake stop! You must rest!" she cried, but he was up on his feet and already out the door.

Callie shrugged and with a heavy sigh, "Men," she said before following him out.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Jake saw Dr. Sinian, Chance and Turmoil at the table helping themselves to fresh brewed coffee, scrambled eggs and bacon. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw that the Cybertron was the one who had cooked the food for them.

Chance put down his fork when he heard Jake take the seat beside him. "Jake you're alright!" he laughed pulling him into a playful arm lock.

"I must say Jake, you gave us all quite a scare," Turmoil said putting her coffee down. Jake was a little surprised to see that Turmoil showed concern for him; even when she had been put in prison by them.

"Sorry," Jake shrugged. That was when Cybertron put a plate of food in front of him. Jake didn't waste anytime as he dug into the food. Chance and Turmoil only smiled as Callie came and wiped his lips with a wash cloth. After breakfast everyone started to clean up. Chance and Turmoil remained in the kitchen to clean it up.

As Chance finished putting the dishes away, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. "Uh... Turmoil?" he asked with a nervous smile. "What are you doing?"

Turmoil could sense that he was not wanting to be in this position. "Relax Chance," she whispered in his ear, "I just want to spend a little alone time with you." Chance turned around and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sort of saving myself for Felina," he said trying not to hurt her feelings. "I like you, but I love her." But Turmoil knew he was wrong. So in a bold move, she pressed her body against his.

"Chance if you truly loved her, then you would have already pushed me away from you."

Chance felt a lump in his throat. "I love Felina... not you," he gulped, but Turmoil wasn't buying it. Slowly, she began to lick his neck and place gentle kisses on his cheek.

"Imagine us being together Chance. Me, Turmoil, the queen of the sky with you, my handsome warrior T-bone at my side protecting the sky from the forces of Evil." Chance thought of that for a moment as Turmoil continued to kiss and lick him.

"How hot would it be if we were... lovers?" she sinfully said running her hands around his neck.

Chance was dumbfounded. Turmoil was really crazy; crazy for him. But for some strange reason she was right, if he was in love with Felina, he would have already pushed her away. And what was this feeling that was coming upon him? It was him becoming sexually aroused by her touching and kissing.

After seeing how he was now at her mercy, Turmoil continued. "I know that you and Felina have not yet started a relationship," then she laid her head on Chance's left shoulder and her left arm held him tightly to her. She lifted her right leg and draped it over his thigh.

"Yeah," Chance shamefully admitted, "she and I haven't been connecting all that well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Turmoil lied pulling his lips to hers in a kiss. Chance was shocked but started to moan as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly, Chance pushed her backwards. His eyes was showing pure anger and betrayal. "You are out of your mind, Turmoil!" he stated bluntly at her.

With startling, scary quickness, Turmoil grabbed a knife that was still on the table. Now the blade was at Chance's throat threatening to end him right there on the spot. With malice she growled, "That's why you love me."

There was a tense hush; and then she released a wicked laugh while leaning toward him. She licked Chance's face in one long stroke starting at his chin and ending at his forehead.

"And that's why I love you," she claimed and kissed him boldly one last time before dropping the knife in the sink and walking off.

_I can't love her. _Chance thought to himself, still trying to handle the fact that he was cheating on Felina by letting Turmoil kiss him. _But I do feel love for her... why? _

This was becoming all so confusing. Chance had been wanting to ask Felina to be his girlfriend for a year now, and now here was Turmoil. A she-kat that was stealing his heart. He needed to get his mind straight, so taking a seat in front of the TV, Chance decided to see what was on.

_**"This is Ann Gora, Cats Eye News, here at City hall with some breaking news..."**_

Chance listened as he leaned in closer to the screen. But a second later, Jake, Callie, Dr. Sinian and Turmoil joined him in watching the news.

_**"With me is Commander Feral. Commander Feral do you know who attacked the church?"**_

Feral smiled and looked directly at the camera. _**"Yes, I and many other Enforcers believe that it was Turmoil and the SWAT Kats. They also most likely had help from Dr. Greenbox before they shot him in the alleyway near the 9th Street overpass."**_

Chance and everybody was speechless. Feral was really out of control when it came to news reports.

_**"Commander Feral, what of Mayor Clawson and her husband, Jake. Plus what also what happened to Chance Furlong?" **_Ann Gora asked calmly.

Commander Feral continued his rant on the SWAT Kats, _**"They must have kidnapped the Mayor, along with Jake and Chance and are now holding them for ransom. God knows what they might be going through. They've probably been planning this crime for years, building our trust just so we wouldn't expect them of this. But I knew better, they're nothing more than backstabbing vigilantes and crooks!" **_

"I heard enough!" Callie shouted before turning off the TV. "I'm going to Call Commander Feral and tell him that what he said is not true." Taking the wall phone in hand, Callie dialed a number. Turmoil, Jake, Chance and Dr. Sinian sat around and quietly watched her.

"…Commander Feral? …Yes, yes, I'm fine…No, they did no such thing…No, they're not forcing me to do anything…They rescued us from the Pastmaster and and Greenbox and are keeping us safely hidden in case that little troll tries anything again…Yes, they'll bring us back when the threat is gone…This is my report for now, I'll give it in full when I return…No, I'm not coming back today…My husband got hurt and is recovering in the SWAT Kats hideout... No, I'll come back when it's safe…Ugh…Would you rather me leave Jake here? …No, I can't bring him to a hospital now, it's too dangerous…Alright then, Bye." Callie hung-up with a sigh and turned to the group.

"So, what happens now?" Turmoil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth I'd much rather stay here with you guys. An Enforcer escort from here would draw attention, wouldn't it?" Dr. Sinian spoke from her seat next to Jake.

"There's your answer, now where are we sleeping?" Callie questioned, clapping her hands together, as if she were closing a book and emphasizing that the conversation was over. It was true, no one had gotten any sleep because they were all to worried about Jake after he blacked out.

So Chance and Jake looked at one another. "This is going to be a problem," they said together.


	10. Chapter 10

That night at the hanger, Jake and Chance were busy clearing out one of the old storage rooms so Callie and the girls could sleep in it, but it was not an easy job. In fact, cleaning wasn't something they did often, and Chance kept thinking about what Turmoil had said to him.

"Hey, Jake?" Chance asked fluffing a pillow. "Do you think I am meant to be Felina's boyfriend?"

Jake stopped at what he was doing, turned, and shrugged. "I don't know, Chance. But I'm going to give you some advice. The thing you need to understand is what your heart says about her."

"Really? Is that all you can tell me?" he asked, not happy with the advice Jake had given him.

Jake removed all the extra parts for the Turbokat and put them outside. "Chance, I can't help you find the she-kat of your dreams. That is for you to do," he said when they were finished, the girls then came in and saw three beds put in place.

"I hope you ladies don't mind sharing the room with each other?" Chance asked hoping they were going to be alright. The girls nodded and got ready for bed. Meanwhile in the back of the hanger, Jake was busy fixing up his and Chance's beds.

"Oh... who knew cleaning for the girls would be so back breaking," Jake complained as he straightened his back with a pop. Thinking some rest would do him good, Jake got into his bed and closed his eyes. That was when he heard the door creek open, someone step in, and the door close again. "What is it now?" he asked gruffly, not even looking.

"Jake, can I sleep with you?." A soft voice answered.

Jake looked up and saw Callie standing in the room, dressed in a white t-shirt he had lent her and she seemed a little worried by coming in without knocking.

"Jake?" Callie asked almost fearfully, "is that going to be a problem?" Jake was not one to say no to his wife, so he nodded with a bright smile.

Callie slowly walked toward Jake who opened up the covers to her, inviting her into the warmth of the bed. Once under the covers, Callie started to run her hands over Jake's bare chest. He thought about how soft and gentle her hands felt as they skimmed over his torso and about how badly he wanted to kiss her.

"Jake, I love," Callie said turning off the lights with a clap of her hands.

Jake smiled and his heart beat faster. It was great to hear those words coming from her again. "I love you too," he said.

And as Callie laid in bed with Jake, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She didn't know if she was just nervous or excited about being in bed with her husband, but it would be bad if Chance came in and saw them together. She wanted to stay still so she wouldn't disturb Jake, but she was starting to get a cramp. It had only been a few minutes. So if she rolled over carefully, maybe Jake wouldn't notice. But before she could, Jake had already done so. Their eyes were locked together as they stared at each other, but neither one said a thing. Finally, Jake broke the silence.

"Callie, I... I was hoping... you know..." he began, but Callie pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Jake, I do want to do this, but..."

"Hey Jake," Chance said opening the door, but remained outside the room. "I'm going to be working all night on the Turbokat. If you need anything, just give me a call on the wall speaker." then he turned and left Jake and Callie alone.

"Come here," he said with a sly smile. A second later, Callie found herself shirtless. Jake was still smiling as he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Callie, I want you," he said kissing her hand.

Callie began to feel her body reacting to Jake's sudden advance, and she knew what it was; she was going into heat. Callie quickly removed his shirt and started place gentle kisses on his neck. She didn't care what the consequence would be from doing this, it was the start of the best night of their lives.

Callie remained on top of Jake as his hands explored her body, starting from her slender hips and then to her breasts. She slowly kissed his hands with passion, but the more they did this the more her body burned with lust.

Jake then rolled them over so that he was able to place himself over her, supporting the majority of his weight with his arms. He kissed her gently on the neck, cheek, lips, then he took her.

"Callie, I love you," Jake moaned. He made love to Callie in a way she could never have dreamed of. Slowly, gently, passionately, changing positions and pace throughout. It was a thoroughly overwhelming sensory experience and it brought them to heights of pleasure they would never have imagined possible. It seemed like hours passed before Jake finally reached his climax with Callie, shuddering and letting a soft "oh" escape his lips before he collapsed beside her.

They shifted position slightly, Callie guiding them so that they could cuddle but remain coupled. They held each other gently, quietly communing as though afraid that speaking would break a spell that was cast upon them.

"Callie, I can't believe this is how our honeymoon turned out," he joked with a smile breaking the silence. Callie shared the same happy feeling with him. "Yep, I guess..." she yawned, "we can't seem to hold back our feelings for one another." Then they fell asleep in the warmness of the covers and each other.

But as they slept, Chance was starting to lose it. He couldn't think straight. Turmoil and Felina's faces raced through his head. "I have to choose one of them!" he shouted, throwing a tool box against the fall and watched as its contents clattered to the floor.

He thought back to when he first met Turmoil. She did catch his eye by all her advanced jets, her well trained pilots, and her vertigo beam. They were all the makings of a perfect mate, but then, there was Felina. Now she was a modest girl, not a power hungry she-kat like Turmoil was.

Felina had always been a friend/ally to the SWAT Kats, but she seemed to only see him as a friend. And it also came down to the point that her uncle was to overprotective of her. Always chasing away all the toms she ever dated.

It was becoming so distressing that Chance didn't seem to notice that his hand was bleeding from punching the Turbokat's canopy. Soon the pain came to his mind, and he stopped to go clean his wounded hand.

As he ran some cold water over the small cuts, he began to look at himself in the mirror. "Who do I want?" he asked, as if his reflection was another kat. "Why am I being torn up about this?" And for the rest of the night, Chance thought and fought with himself over the choice of Turmoil and Felina. Only one of them would be his girlfriend.

Now in another part of the city was Carter, who was busy watching some street thugs. They stood outside a old run down gas station, and what he saw sickened him. There was two teenage she-kats asking for some money, and thugs said if they wanted it they would have to "help" them with a problem.

"Asking underage she-kats for sexual favors makes me sick," Carter sneered, and then he used his powers to bring out his war lance. "Time for me to go to work."

One of the teenage she-kats tried to leave but one of the thugs grabbed her ripped her pants off. "NO!" she cried, as her friend was pushed to the ground as two thugs started to rip at her clothing. Just as one thug was about to pull down his pants, Carter landed behind him and struck him with the blunt end of his war lance.

"You men are scum that needs to be taught a lesson!" he shouted. One thug quickly drew his pistol and fired. The bullet struck Carter in the upper chest, but his armor was thick as dragon scales. "Your modern weapons are no match for me!"

Carter then quickly defeated the rest of thugs with his hand to hand combat and magic. "Thank you," the she-kats said. "You are welcome, but before you leave, I have something for you," he said. The she-kats were amazed that he gave them each a small bag of gold.

Just then, two Enforcer patrol cars drove up, and out stepped Felina Feral. She looked at the wounded thugs, the two she-kats who was not sure what to do now, and at Carter. He looked her, his bright emerald blue eyes studied her. "Who are you?" she asked with her blaster raised.

Carter smiled and said, "The one who is here to help stop the Pastmaster." then he looked up at the moon. "The SWAT kats are going to need my help on this one." Felina didn't know what to do. She never met a kat like him, the SWAT kats had to be told about this.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer, and if you can't afford a lawyer, we will provide you with the dumbest lawyer on earth," Felina said as she arrested Carter, then added, "If you get Jack Swan, I'll _kill_ you!"

"Who is Jack Swan?" Carter asked before he was taken off to the Enforcer HQ for interrogation.

That morning as the sun rose over Megakat City, Commander Feral was investigating the break in at Megakat Bio Labs. From what witnesses reported was that they had seen Dr. Viper and Dark Kat break into the Delta labs on level five. Feral looked around at all the things that Viper could have stolen, but all the Katylist serums were still in their rightful place.

Commander Feral frowned. This was not right. If Viper was going to cause trouble, then why wasn't there any of his monster plants destroying the city? Reaching into his coat pocket, the commander pulled out a E.V.S. Or in other words, the Eagle Vision Scanner.

"Aright, lets see what you have stolen, Viper." he said with a smile and began to scan the room from top to bottom. As he scanned the area, Dr. Konway walked into the lab, he had a good idea of what the villain had stole and he hurried over to the vault where he kept the newest formula. Alpha-9.

But when he opened the vault, he was met with a very disturbing sight. Four dead Omegas! He quickly called up Feral and he ordered an investigation. The bodies were quickly identified as three former Enforcers, and a common thief let out on bail. How this upset Commander Feral, knowing that there could be more Omegas spying on him.

Meanwhile at the hanger, Callie was awakened by something cold and wet against her nose. She felt breathing and heard purring. When her eyes opened, she saw Jake staring into her eyes as his nostrils flared against hers.

Callie started doing the same and her purring orchestrated with his. This was the best wake up call she'd ever gotten. So she decided to add to this wonderful moment by pressing her lips against Jake's, and they kissed.

Memories of the night before, made Callie and Jake want to stay in bed, but they got up and quickly got dressed.

"Jake," Callie smiled, "you were great last night." Jake blushed and looked at the ground. He was really embarrassed.

"Thanks. You were to."

Callie giggled and walked off to phone her mother and father. They would want to know that she was alright, and it would be good for Callie knowing that they were alright. When she reached the kitchen, Turmoil and Dr. Sinian were already eating.

Turmoil saw Callie standing there in the doorway of the kitchen. Smiling to herself, Turmoil could tell that she and Jake went all the way last night. "Did you and your husband have a good time last night?"

Callie just stood there, speechless and embarrassed that Turmoil asked that question. She must have spied on her and Jake. "Were you spying on us last night?" Callie asked taking a seat in front of Turmoil.

Turmoil only smiled. "I didn't have to," she said taking a bite out of her toast and jam. Callie watched her with a frown as she took her time chewing her food. When Turmoil finished her toast, she only said, "The way you are acting this morning told me that you and Jake did it."

Dr. Sinian looked up from her eggs and toast. "You two had sex last night?"

Callie felt really embarrassed now. So she only nodded. Dr. Sinian looked at Turmoil then and dope slapped her.

"What was that for?!" Turmoil shouted holding the back of her head. "That was for upsetting Callie," Dr. Sinian scolded.

Chance then walked in and took his spot next to Turmoil. He smiled at her and rested his hand on top of her hand. "I think what we need is to go out and get some fresh air." Everyone looked at him and agreed with his suggestion. So after breakfast, Callie called a limo and they all piled into it, then headed off to spend the day in Megakat City.

But down in the sewers, Dr. Viper was already creating more mutants, and these were bigger, badder and meaner then his old ones. He felt rather happy about this, because he had the Alpha-9 formula, and no one knew where he was.

"Soon my petsss," Viper hissed with a toothy grin. "I will unleash you on this fowl city of metal and rock, and we will rule it."

But first, he would need a few test subjects for his new mutant soldiers. So, Dr. Viper, dressed as a street thug, quickly left his hideout and went topside.


	11. Chapter 11

At Enforcer HQ, Felina and Lt. Steele were standing outside interrogation room number three. Siting inside was Carter. So far neither Felina or Lt. Steele had bothered to talk to him, but that was alright Carter; he really didn't want to be bothered at the moment. The warrior mage was to busy slipping his cuffs off. Outside the room Felina kept feeling that Carter's story about being from the past was true. "I think he is telling the truth," she said taking another glance back at Carter through the window behind her. Lt. Steele held back a laugh.

"He's just some loser who only saved those girls so he could get under their tails."

Felina frowned at what Steele said. If Carter was that kind of kat, he would have run off when she and her team showed up. So she just blew off Lt. Steele's opinion of Carter.

"He save my life last year," she smiled, remembering that day at Wildfire. Steele shot a quick frown at her, "Sure he did," he said with a doubtful frown.

As Callie walked into Commander Feral's office, he sat slumped over his desk with his usual frown. In his hand was photos of the crime scene. As Callie closed the door to his office, Feral didn't even look up. "Mayor Clawson, have a seat," he said putting down the photos.

"Thank you," Callie said taking one of the two seats facing Commander Feral. "Commander, may I ask what so important today?" she asked seeing how stressed he was.

Feral shook his head and sighed. "There was break-in at Megakat Bio labs," he looked up, got up out of his chair and stood by the window that overlooked the whole city. "Dr. Viper is behind this one," Commander Feral voice began to sound a little dry at the moment, "also...four Omegas were found dead in the vault and something called Alpha-9 was stolen."

Callie had no idea what Alpha-9 was. "What is Alpha-9?" she asked.

"Alpha-9 is powerful enough to turn all of Megakat City's people into monsters." Dr. Konway said barging into Commander Feral's office. "Thank you, Dr. Konway," Feral grumbled.

The two of them wasted no time in telling Callie about what would happen if Alpha-9 was unleashed on the city. But down in interrogation room three. Carter had no more time on his hands-he needed to find Callie. At that very moment Steele and Felina walked into the room. Both Enforcers watched him and studied his weapons that laid against the wall. No one said a thing, but it was clear that Steele was going to just start running his mouth off to Carter.

"Alright... Carter," he started looking at Delsin's testimony. "You say that your from the past. And you suspect me to believe that?"

"Yes, sir, I do. For Queen Callista told me that the SWAT Kats would need some help stopping the Pastmaster this time."

Lt. Steele scoffed and said, "Kinda sounds like bullcrud to me."

Carter glared at Lt. Steele, one shot with a powerful blast of his ice punch would bring down Steele without making a mess. But he was just going to let him talk, because there was nothing Lt. Steele could say to him that would cause him to snap.

Felina cleared her throat. "Lt. Steele, please don't be rude." She looked at Carter and nodded to him to continue.

Considering his next words carefully, Carter looked at her. His eyes almost seem to glow. "I need to be taken to Callie. She must hear what I have to tell her."

"Yeah, right," Steele laughed wildly. Carter looked up, and frowned. "You only want to see the mayor so you can screw her before your friend the Pastmaster can have her." Carter thought nothing Lt. Steele said could make him snap...

But that did.

"Damn you!" Carter shouted jumping up from his seat as he cuffed Lt. Steele and Felina together with the cuffs that were once on him. Neither one knew what happened until he left the room in a fit of rage, but Carter came back and gave Felina a diamond rose.

"The Pastmaster murdered my wife," he stated sadly. Felina felt her heart sink. "When she died, I took my knife and put out his right eye." Then as quickly as he had cuffed them, he left to find Callie. Steele stood there in shock; but at least this time he kept his mouth shut. As for Felina, she could only blush on she saw Carter look at her when he gave her the diamond rose.

As Carter walked down the halls of the Enforcer HQ, he looked around at all the modern things. It was a little scary, but at the same time it was a blast. If the Enforcers tried to stop him then they would be asking for trouble.

Furthermore he was skilled in the craft of magic, blades of the warriors and stealth of the thieves of old.

He was far more deadly now.

As he approached Commander Feral's office, almost immediately two Enforcers stepped up, blocking his path. One spoke in a voice that did not invite debate. "You are under arrest!"

Carter raised his hand and pointed at the Enforcers. Before either could draw a weapon or act, they were both clutching their own throats, choking, gasping for air. Then they passed out.

Carter lowered his hand and walked on. "What weak-minded fools." he sighed with shrug. It was not good to have men like this guarding the commander or Callie. Knowing that someone else might notice the two Enforcers, he opened a broom closet and hid them in there.

When Carter reached the door he was confronted by Commander Feral's most trusted kat. It was Sgt. Riggs, but he was always called Sargent. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"I am on a mission. I must see the one called Callie Clawson," Carter spoke evenly, never turning to face Sgt. Riggs.

"Commander Feral gave orders not to be bothered," Sgt. Riggs explained. "He is in a meeting now with the Mayor and her husband. As well as Chance Furlong and-"

Carter turned and faced the Sargent, locked eyes with him, raised his hand slightly and smiled. "You will take me to your leader."

Sgt. Riggs paused, tilted his head a fraction. What were his orders? Oh, yes, now he remembered. "I will take you to my leader."

He then walked to the door and opened the door to the inner office. Carter followed him closely. "You serve your commander well," he whispered into his ear. "And you will be rewarded for your loyalty," Carter added.

"I serve my commander well," Sgt. Riggs nodded with conviction. "And I will surely be rewarded for my loyalty," he smiled smugly.

As Carter and Sgt. Riggs entered Feral's office, the level of security dropped precipitously as if Carter's very presence had a cooling effect. Everyone felt the change.

Sgt. Riggs stood before his leader and his guests. "Commander Feral, I present Carter Delsin, Warrior Mage and body guard of Queen Callista."

"I want that man put back in the interrogation room," Commander Feral growled looking at Carter with a frown.

"I must be allowed to speak. It is very important," Carter spoke quietly, though his words were heard by everyone in the room. Callie was about to ask him to speak when Sgt. Riggs spoke first.

"He must be allowed to speak Commander, it must be very important," he concurred thoughtfully.

Commander Feral, furious, grabbed Sgt. Riggs by the collar of his uniform. "You weak-minded fool! He's using some kind of sorcerer mind trick," then he pushed the Sargent to the floor.

"Wait," Callie said getting up from her seat, with Jake at her side. "I want to hear what he has to say." Commander Feral gave her a cautious frown, but he was going to respect her and let Carter speak.

Jake and Chance both smiled, because like all heroes say: The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and Carter was with them when the Pastmaster crashed the party after the wedding.

Carter smiled. It was good that Callie and Jake were willing to hear him out, but he would need to address all the Enforcers. "Do you have a war room?" he asked. Feral would have said nothing, but this guy was just one man. So the commander led him and his guests to the war room.

In a matter of minutes, every Enforcer was present. Hundreds of them sat and eyed Carter closely. There was tension building among the Enforcers, as they awaited for their orders. Rumors were everywhere, and an air of excitement spread from man to man.

At the center of the room was a large, circular light-table, projected above which a holographic image of Megakat City.

Turmoil made her way through the crowd of Enforcers, now, scanning faces. She saw Dr. Konway, who sat quietly among the large number of the Enforcers—they nodded at each other, gave the thumbs-up sign; but then Turmoil moved on. Dr. Konway wasn't the one she was looking for. She made it to a clearing near the center, peered around, finally saw her friends standing next to Commander Feral. She smiled and wandered over.

Jake, Callie, Chance, Dr. Sinian, and the Cybertron greeted Turmoil's appearance with hand shakes and thumbs-up.

"Well, look at you," Chance chided, straightening the lapel of Turmoil's new uniform and pulling on the insignias: "A Commander of the skies."

Turmoil laughed affectionately. "I'm just a girl that likes to look my best around so many men," she then leaned in toward Chance and placed a soft peck on his ear. "And I like the way you look at me." Chance's face turned red, he couldn't stop thinking about how she had this effect on him. He only hoped that Felina didn't see them like this or there would be some really bad heat from this.

Suddenly, at the center of the room, Carter Delsin signaled for attention. The room fell silent. Anticipation was keen.

"The Pastmaster is now reaching his full power. You must join as one if you are to defeat him," Carter announced. "His first four attempts at turning Megakat City into his kingdom as failed, but now he has teamed up with the one called Viper."

This caused a great stir in the room. He then put his hand on the holographic table and images of the Dark Ages flashed to life. "When I was young I was taught to believe that wielders of magic would never turn evil, but I was a fool to believe such things. On the day I was married, my wife was killed before my very eyes. Since then, Queen Callista trained me to control my anger and to use my magic for go-"

"Get to the point!" Feral snapped interrupting Carter as he stood up with a scowl.

Carter looked at the commander, his eyes locked on to his. He pointed at Feral's pants, snapped his fingers and lowered his hand. Feral cocked his head, why did he feel so cold all of a sudden? Many of the Enforcers burst out laughing, while the rest took pictures with the camera phones.

"What's so funny?" Feral asked looking around. He had no idea why everyone was laughing at him. Felina walked up to him and whispered in his ear. The commander nervously looked down. He was standing in the open in boxer shorts.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted loudly. Feral then ran off to find him some extra pants. How upsetting this was. To be humiliated by Carter; and in front of all his men at that too.

When Carter finished telling his story he looked at Callie. "Miss Clawson, as the rightful heir to your families throne, I bestow to you the crown of Queen Callista." In his hand appeared a diamond studded crown that was layered in gold. Callie walked over to Carter, who then placed the crown on her head.

"And to Jake," he said walked over to him. "I give you the Dragon Sword. May it protect you-King of the Dragon Slayers." Carter held out the sword to Jake, who then took it in his hand.

"Hail to your king and queen!" Carter declared with pride. As if on cue, everyone starting from the first row to the back all knelt before the mayor and her husband. Callie felt has if she was a queen now, but the feeling ended when Jake raised his hand.

"Yes, you have a question, or do you want a crown as well?"

"Yeah, I must have missed the part on where you forgot to tell us how you know the Pastmaster so well."

Carter's face turned gloomy, he seemed to almost to show sadness when Jake asked the question at hand. With a sigh, the mage turned away from Jake and headed for the exit, but stopped at the door. "He was my brother. I'll tell you all my plan on stopping him tomorrow," Carter stated sadly, then he was gone.

Callie knew how bad it must have hurt Carter to tell everyone that the Pastmaster was his brother, but there was nothing she could do for him. Only thing to do was come back the next day and hear his plan.

The next day, Carter was walking down the halls of the Enforcer's HQ, in his hand was a Kindel Fire tablet. He loved this thing, for it had access to what was called the internet. A network of computers all working together to share information around the world. Carter just loved this.

As he walked by Felina Feral's office, Carter heard a strange sniffling sound, he turned to find it was coming from the office, curiosity getting the better of him he approached the door and stooped down to press his ear to it, he heard crying.

Who could be crying? It sounded like a girl. He felt the urge to burst in and find who was crying, but when he saw that the office belonged to Felina Feral, he knew that could be trouble if her uncle came upon them.

"Felina Feral?" he called out to her from the other side of the door. "What is wrong? Are you all right?"

"Go away," she choked from behind the door.

"Felina, I'm coming in," Carter exclaimed as he tried the handle, but found it to be locked. The more he heard her cry the more worried he became. "Felina, allow me to enter!"

"Just leave me alone!" she responded.

Carter, being in no mood to be denied, pressed his shoulder to the door and shoved his full weight against it, the door shook but did not fall "go away!" Felina shouted from inside, Carter ignored her and with a growl placed his hand on the handle and spoke something. From the other side Felina saw the handle glow bright blue, then a click was heard.

Carter then walked into the office and closed the door as so not to be disturbed. Felina was clearly upset by the way she sounded. "Felina, will you turn on the lights, please?" he asked in very gentle tone.

Felina sniffled again before reaching for a lamp on her desk, flicking the switch to bathe the room in an amber light; Carter did not like what he saw.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tear drops and her hair was damp around the front from her crying, the look of sadness on Felina looked wrong and unnatural, she was too strong to cry, it was one of the few reasons why Carter had respect for her. Seeing her in this state hurt him; very badly.

"I told you to go away," she said to him bitterly wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Why do you cry?" Carter asked catching a stray tear on his finger, she harshly pushed his hand away. "Why do you care?"

"Answer me!" Carter growled grabbing her wrist.

Felina took a deep breath and hiccuped involuntarily, Carter waited uncharacteristically patiently for her answer "I saw Chance and Turmoil making out," she finally answered as a fresh wave of tears appeared in her eyes.

Carter felt his heart burn with hate for Chance. "Tell me everything," he demanded.

_20 minutes earlier..._

Chance had been working out in the main Enforcer's gym, there he could clear his head, but something was not right anymore. What was bothering him? It was It was about Felina. Clearly, he had lost all desires to ask her to be his girlfriend, for that flame he had for her was now for Turmoil. It was hard for Chance to except it, but it was true. Turmoil was the one he was in love with now.

As he placed his barbells on the rack, Chance turned to see Turmoil standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. It was a good thing he was the only tom in the gym, because if any of the others saw her, she would be in trouble for this gym was off limits to women.

"Turmoil, I don't think you should be here," Chance warned, "you could get into a lot of trouble if you got caught in here." Turmoil only smiled. "Would you be willing to talk with me outside for a minute?" she asked.

He thought of that for a moment. "Sure," he shrugged and proceeded to follow her into the hall where they could talk. Once out int the hall, Chance waited to hear what Turmoil had to say.

"Chance, I'm sorry if I make you uneasy with my advances toward you," Turmoil stated truthfully. There was no lying this time for she was going to be honest with Chance this time. "I just can't stop thinking about you. Because... because when we first kissed that day on our first meeting, I thought you were really in love with me, but then you broke my heart and placed me in prison. Nevertheless, I still loved you."

_Wow. _Chance smiled. _She still was in love with me, even after I tore her heart in two?_

Chance didn't know what to say. But still, Turmoil wasn't done talking. "I know that you think I'm crazy," That took him by surprise; Turmoil actually said that she was crazy. And that was a word she hated. "But I want you to know if you don't want me around I will leave you and Felina alone."

Chance stared and saw in Turmoil's eyes that there was nothing but regret and truth to what she said. "Well... here's the thing Turmoil," he sighed. "I'm not in love with Felina anymore," she looked at him, confused by his words. "I... I like—No! I love you."

Turmoil's heart skipped a beat. Did she hear him right? Did Chance really say that he loved her? There was no doubt he was telling her the truth now. "Do you really me-" she never got to finish, for Chance cut her off with a kiss.

_He loves me. _Turmoil thought as she moaned into the kiss. Their bodies burned with lust for one another, but unknown to them, Felina had heard and seen the whole thing. Her heart was broken. She felt so betrayed; betrayed by the one she thought could never hurt her. Then with tears running down her cheeks, Felina locked herself in her office and stayed there until Carter showed up.

_Back to present time..._

Carter felt really mad now. Not only had Chance betrayed Felina, but he hurt her in a way that would take a long to heal. "Where is he?" he said opening the door to her office. "In the cafeteria," she sadly whispered.

Carter held out his hand to her and said, "Take my hand." She reached out and gripped his hand tightly. He led her to the cafeteria where he would confront Chance for this outrage.

Inside the cafeteria, many Enforcers were standing in line waiting to place their order, but most of them were to busy watching Chance and Turmoil laughing, talking, and just acting if they were the only two kats in the cafeteria. As the two of them went on, Felina and Carter entered the area. Felina was indeed right; Chance was cheating on her with Turmoil.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Carter shouted. He was so loud that all the Enforcers in the cafeteria became as quiet as the dead. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Chance broke the silence and looked at Carter. He knew Felina most likely had seen him and Turmoil together outside the gym. Chance started to apologize. "Felina, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I was going to tell you th-"

But before he could finish, Carter was already on him. He took hold of Chance by the throat, lifted him out of his seat, pulled back his fist, and delivered a powerful lighting punch to his chest. The shock of energy sent Chance flying into a near by table.

Carter watched with anger as Turmoil rushed to Chance's side as he tried to get up. "You don't even get to be sorry, Chance Furlong!" he snapped. "You have done a very bad thing to hurt Felina here. Do you even know what she is going through right now?"

Chance replied with, "Well, if Felina has a problem with me wanting to be with Turmoil she should come and say it to my face, not send you to beat the crap out of me." Felina knew that he was right. She should have come and confronted him first before telling Carter, but it was now to late.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Feral shouted bursting into the cafeteria with pure anger written on his face. Carter, Felina, Chance, Turmoil, and every Enforcer present stood there, speechless, shocked, and bewildered. The commander saw the whole thing and was waiting for someone to explain to him the reason for all this. Carter raised his hand up.

"It was all my fault, sir."

Feral smiled. "I want to see you in my office before our meeting in the war room," he coldly said, his smile never leaving his face.

As the commander and Carter walked down the hall, Feral seemed to walk very lightly, not something he usually did. He threw a glance over his shoulder and smiled. "I want you to know that I'm glad you wanted to help my niece," he started, "but hitting Chance like that was unnecessary." Carter looked down at the ground, his eyes now full of shame.

"I didn't want to do that, but Chance broke Felina's heart. What kind of kat goes and kisses another girl before even having a chance to talk about starting a relationship?"

Commander Feral, being the understandable kat he was when it came to relationships, smiled. "I want your honest opinion on something, Carter," he said stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" he asked crossing his arms.

"What do you think of my niece?"

Carter was confused by this. Commander Feral wanted to know what he thought of Felina, so what else was there to do then to tell the truth.

"I think she is a wonderful girl to be around. She has a strong heart," he said after a moment of silence, "No fear." Feral was happy at the compliment about his niece. "But she lacks the wisdom in choosing the right man in her life!" Carter added, "Just like my mother did." Feral just grinned before proceeding into his office with Carter right behind him.

After a long talk with Carter on how to act in his building, Commander Feral thought it best to let him take Felina out to get some fresh air to help get her mind off of Chance and Turmoil. As Felina and Carter walked through the crowded streets, side by side, she could help but feel a strange attractiveness toward the warrior mage that was with her. However, he was getting a lot of eye contact from all the people they walked by.

Carter didn't like the way the citizens of Megakat City kept looking at him, talking behind his back, and of course hearing the usual insults about his armor he wore. "Felina, why do your people act like I'm some kind freak?" he asked.

Felina though on how to tell him why in the easiest way. "Well, Carter," she began, "In this place and time, people think that they are better than you."

"I do not understand," he said looking at some pretty she-kats who giggled at the sight of his outfit.

"It's just that they see themselves as the alpha of the group." Felina exclaimed throwing a glance toward some tough biker kats. Carter now understood what she was saying. If he wanted to feel welcomed, then he would have to dress, act and talk like the people.

"I will need a new set of cloths," he sighed walking into a men's clothing store. Twenty minutes later, Carter exited wearing black biker boots, blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a black leather vest and sport sunglasses. He looked as if was a totally different kat.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked turning around for Felina to inspect him. She could only nod at him. "I think you look great Carter." And with that, the two of them walked down the street. But stopped when they came across a TV repair shop. In the window was a TV showing a news report. It was loud enough for them to hear the report.

"_Investigators are still investigating the terrible warehouse fire that irrupted last night, claiming the lives of five guards and six citizens. The Enforcers could only say that they found an empty tank of Alpha-9 outside the warehouse as their evidence. Some witnesses say it was the work of Dr. Viper." _Carter looked at Felina with a frown.

"This Viper must be dealt with," he said storming away from the shop and hailed a cab to take him and Felina back to Enforcer's HQ. It was time to address the Enforcers on what they would be dealing with.

However, unknown to them, the Pastmaster watched with a toothy grin as the cab disappeared into the crowded streets. "Well, well little brother. Looks like you are really starting to like this place," he chuckled, but the thought of living like a modern day fool was sickening to him. "I will enjoy tearing your woman's heart out before your very eyes." then the Pastmaster turned and walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, the war room was filled to the max, Enforcers sat around in a uncomfortable manner, the only ones who seemed to show signs of easy was Commander Feral and Mayor Callie Clawson. The large, circular light-table, projected above which a holographic image of all the sightings of Dr. Viper where shown. There were sightings reported in the sewers near the water front, in the old abandoned subway tunnels and in the swap outside the city.

Callie stood next to Commander Feral, both seemed eager to hear what Carter had planned for his evil brother and his reptilian partner. The room was filled with talkative Enforcers who awaited the warrior mage's arrival. The room went immediately silent as Carter walked in with Felina at his side, but the silence was mainly do to the new cloths he wore now.

He seemed to welcome the silence. Like Commander Feral—like the late Dark Kat himself—Carter Delsin had many ways of having order. He looked around at all the Enforcers, smiled and walked to the center of the room, it was time to reveal his plan.

"My fellow keepers of the peace, Dr. Viper's attacks have been confirmed," he announced. "He has made a critical error, and the time for us to strike him has come at last."

This caused a great stir in the room. As if his message had been a vale letting of pressure, the room was filled with many emotions. He turned to the hologram of the sightings of the reptilian villain, and went on. "Three diversions of Enforcers will secure the west end of the subway tunnels and meet of with two diversions under Feral's command." Carter paused here, to let his next statement register its full effect. "We will have to keep the people in the dark on this mission. What I say in this room must not be spoke about outside of it"

A volley of angry chatter erupted from the assembly. This was it. The one chance he had. The hope no one could hope at stopping his brother's evil plan. "I know that some of you think this is wrong-" he began.

"Wrong? There is something wrong Carter," Commander Feral shouted. "You're planning to put hundreds of lives on the line." There was mixed decisions between Feral and Carter. But Callie, tired of always running from the Pastmaster walked up to the center of the room.

She spoke out like a true leader. "I will stand with Carter on this plan."

Another murmur swept over the room of Enforcers, like a cloud covering the sun.

Callie concluded. "Commander Feral, you will give Carter whatever he needs for this plan to work."

Turmoil stood among the Enforcers and turned to Feral. "Good luck with that Commander Feral," she smiled.

"Whatever," said Feral simply.

"You're going to need it."

Carter was pleased that Callie was going to support him, but now he needed the first thing for his plan: a team.

"The first thing I need is a team, then some new volunteers to follow us into battle." He looked questioningly at Turmoil. "You feel like beating the dark side of evil from the sky, Turmoil?"

"Nothing I would rather do," Turmoil replied giving him a salute.

"That's one," Carter called.

"You have two now!" Callie shouted sticking her arm in the air. Then Dr. Sinian stepped up. She wanted some action in her boring life as the museum curator. She put her hand on Callie's shoulder and gave her a supporting nod. "No way I'm letting you get to have all the fun."

This was turning out great for Carter, until something happened that not even he could predict. "And we're with you, too!" a voice was raised from the back of the room.

They all turned their heads to see Razor and T-bone standing atop the rafters, hidden in the shadows.

Cheers went up for the SWAT Kats. And though it wasn't Commander Feral's style, he couldn't help but smile. "I guess that's five."

Carter agreed, but, he was still short one man. "Not quite, Feral. I still need one more for this to work," he looked around at all the men and women, "or... one woman. I will need you to test them, so I can choose the right one."

"I understand." Feral said turning to leave. "I will have my top Enforcers and many others ready for you in one hour."

An hour later, Felina Feral, and a dozen men and women sat in egg-shaped chairs, all of them seemed a little on edge. There was no one she didn't know, except the she-kats. Carter then entered the testing room with Commander Feral at his side.

Carter walked ahead six steps and stopped. "My name is Carter Delsin," he said to all the new comers. He continued. "You're here because you are the best of the best. You were chosen from among the best of Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Air Force, and Megakat City's finest."

Some of the men, mostly short-haired and straight-spined, cast glances at Carter who then let Commander Feral address the testing group.

_Just like my old man, these... Military hotshots. _Feral smiled as he remembered how his father was when he came home from overseas. He knew their ways. He knew what they wanted. Feral smiled and looked them all over. Surely one of them would be qualified to join Carter's team.

Commander Feral started out plain and simple, "We're looking for just one of you. What will follow is a series of simple tests to quantify your motor skills, hand-eye coordination, concentration, and stamina."

Felina raised her hand.

"Yes, Felina?"

"Why just one of us? I'm sure you could use us all."

One of the men, a German Shepherd, shot his hand into the air. Oh, man. There was always someone like this around every corner: I know, I know, pick me!

Commander Feral nodded at the guy. "Son?"

The Shepherd stood up, straight and proud. "Charles Johnson, sir! West Point, first in my class. We're here because you're looking for the best of the best of the _best, _sir! And only one of us; that's going to be me, sir!"

Carter laughed. He tried to stifle it, but not too hard.

Commander Feral, Felina and the rest of the testees looked at him with stone hard faces. "Something you want to say, Carter?" Feral frowned.

"What Charlie just said, sounded like a rap song." Carter looked around, expecting to see smiles. He didn't see any. "It, ah, struck me as funny," he finished.

Commander Feral shook his head. There was no way Carter was in his right mind; time travel must have cooked his brain.

Before the testees could start the IQ test, they all looked up to see Commander Feral glance over toward a smoked-glass panel in one wall. There were more than one person on the other side of it, Felina couldn't make out who thou, but they were watching them.

But as the tests were being conducted, Dark Kat decided to make it known that he was still alive. So with careful planing, he set his sights on Sky Masters air base With his new battle flight cruiser, he sent out a warning to Megakat City. A big hologram of Dark Kat appeared over the city.

Felina was being awarded for passing all the tests, but then Sgt. Riggs walked in. The SWAT Kats looked at him along with everybody else. He was scared, clearly something had happened. Sgt. Riggs looked at Commander Feral, the frown only seemed to say it all. "Commander," he said gasping for air. "Dark Kat is attacking Sky Masters air base!"

Commander Feral turned to Carter. "Dr. Viper will have to wait, Dark Kat is our main target now."

In no time at all, the SWAT Kats were already in the Turbokat, getting ready for take off. Felina jumped in her cockpit with a smile, and Turmoil turned a corner and hurried over to her jet. When she reached it, Kayla, her fresh-faced young gunner, was standing outside the jet waiting for her.

Kayla pulled her back and put her helmet on. "How are you feeling, Turmoil?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I'm just happy I get to fly in the sky beside my beloved, T-bone. What about you?"

Kayla beamed. "Right now I feel like I could take on all of Dark Kat's forces myself."

"I know what you mean," she said quietly. Though there were only a few years between them, at that moment Turmoil felt centuries older.

As Dark Kat's flight cruiser, named the Gravestone moved toward the air base, the Omega leader sat in his throne on the commanded deck. There was lovely she-kat standing next to him. Her peach colored fur was clean, her red hair was combed back. She was everything a man could asked for, but she had chosen to follow Dark Kat.

The Omega leader turned to her and smiled. "Soon Jade, we will be rulers of Megakat City, and nothing-And I do mean NOTHING, can stop us." Jade smiled back.

"I know," she said, "that is why I married you." At the very moment, a Omega trooper suddenly approached them.

"What is it?" Dark Kat spoke with anger, he did not like it when he and Jade were interrupted.

"My lord," the trooper replied, choosing each word with care, "we are nearing the air base, but our spy in the Enforcers has informed me that Commander Feral and the SWAT Kats are teaming up with Turmoil. And they are heading here now."

Dark Kat stood, rising up like a black wave of death. "So, Turmoil has gone straight." Furious, he clenched his big hands into fists. "Lt. Blake was unable to remove her from the picture. Now all my plans are at stake."

"He felt that killing her would not-"

"He as clumsy as he is stupid," Jade cut in, breathing heavily. "Prepare our forces for attack."

With military precision, the Omega trooper turned and marched out of the command deck, leaving behind a enraged Dark Kat and Jade. Alone in the command deck, Jade activated a large viewscreen that showed a brightly lit image of his spy's office.

Lt. Blake was seen in there with another undercover Omega spy. There was trepidation in Lt. Blake's voice when he announced, "Dark Kat, I'm sorry that I didn't-"

But Dark Kat's reply was addressed to the Omega spy standing behind Lt. Blake. "Captain Logan."

Knowing better than to delay, Captain Logan quickly pulled out his Garrote and wrapped it around Lt. Blake's neck. The Lt. tried struggle free, but the Garrote was wrapped to tight.

"Yes, Dark Kat," Logan answered respectfully.

Lt. Blake was now gagging as face turned bright blue.

"When Turmoil returns-kill her," Dark Kat ordered. "Then set the bomb to destroy Enforcer's HQ. You're in command now, Lt. Logan."

Logan was simultaneously pleased and unsettled by this news, then, with one final tug of his Garrote, he ended Lt. Blake's life and then dropped the body to the floor with a thud.

Dark Kat turned off the viewscreen, "I hate them," he said with a frown. "I hate having to deal with failure."

At Sky Masters air base no one heard the sound. At first, it was simply too distant to carry above the whining winds.

One the runways, flight commanders screamed out their orders to make themselves heard above the gale-force winds. One flight officer suddenly felt a slight tremor under his feet.

The officer looked toward the mountains and raised his electobinoculars and focused them. Then he saw it. An entire fleet of Omega jets.

The officer grabbed his comlink. "Captain Jones! We have heavy incoming." he shouted, and just like that, the base was put on high alert. But it was to late. Missiles came falling out of the sky like rain.

Brilliant billows of orange and yellow flames exploded around the base, sending flight crew running for cover.

Then, from out of nowhere, help came.

Commander Feral led his pilots in a frontal attack against the Gravestone. "Give up Dark Kat, you are out matched," Feral ordered, but the Omegas responded with a deadly hail of missiles. Commander Feral watched as two of his best pilots were killed in a cloud of smoke and fire, their burning jets fell to the ground and burned with black smoke.

"Those fools think they can out do me with their poor excuse of jets?" Dark Kat asked Jade, he seemed almost insulted by the Enforcers frontal attack.

In Turmoil's cockpit, her gunner, Kayla, was jostled by the abrupt movement of the jet. Trying to keep her grip on the gun controls, she shouted, "Turmoil, I can't seemed to lock onto the Gravestone from this range."

Explosions rocked Turmoil's jet, tossing it about violently in the enveloping flak. This was getting out of hand as she flew toward the Gavestone at full speed. The cruiser was firing directly at her, creating a wall of lasers and flak.

When she was within two hundred yards of the Gravestone, another explosion rocked her jet. Turmoil fought to keep the jet going.

"Kayla, get ready to fire."

Kayla didn't answer. Turmoil managed to turn and saw that the Turbokat was coming up beside her as they evaded the explosions bursting around them. T-bone then suddenly looked really worried. Turmoil craned her head around and saw Kayla, blood steaming from the side of her neck, slumped against the controls.

She was dead.

And Turmoil was stricken with grief and anger.

On the ground, Felina led her Enforcer tanks with what remained of the base's ground forces. The tanks fired at the on coming Omega jets.

A pair of Omega fighters saw the advancing tanks, and dove down on them. Hoping to score a kill, but the Swat Kats would not let that happen.

Razor locked onto the fighter on the left and fired the cement machine guns, but it shot straight up into the air, avoiding his cement blasts.

T-bone saw both fighters break off, but he knew they would be back. And sure enough they were. But the Swat Kats had a wing man with them, so it was a fair fight. Their wing man was Commander Feral.

"Lets split them up, man to man," Feral said, as he broke off and went after the fighter on the left. T-bone and Razor then went after the other Omega fighter.

"Bet you a can of tuna that we get the first kill," T-bone said, challenging Feral to who is the best pilot.

"You're on," he replied. This was going to be fun. Commander Feral had been waiting for the right time to show the SWAT Kats who was better. The Omega fighter flew toward the clouds, with the commander hot on his tail.

T-bone and Razor followed the other Omega that was still trying to bomb the tanks. Razor's weapon system locked on and fired, but missed. They tried to shoot the fighter down, but the pilot was an ace.

Suddenly, the Omega fighter that the Swat Kats were chasing turned around-and started heading straight at them.

T-bone didn't flinch. He'd seen this tactic before. He always won. "Razor, lock onto him," he said proudly.

A smile curled up at the corners of Razor's mouth. Any other pilot would be crying for their mother or something. Not Razor. He liked being in the middle of the action.

"Target locked," he said, as his hand gripped the firing stud, and fired. His new pulse lasers converged on the Omega fighter just before it had a chance to fire its weapons. The fighter exploded right in front of the Turbo Kat-a direct hit!

But Feral wasn't doing quite as well. The Omega fighter that he was after, was now after him. It fired a missile that struck his wing. Smoke and fire started to escape out the damaged wing.

"Hey, if want to shoot me down, then you're going to have to better then that," he growled.

Feral then let the Omega fighter get close to him, before ejecting. He ejected, and the jet came to a sudden stop in midair and the Omega fighter crashed into it and blew up.

Felina looked up at her uncle's stunt and grinned. "His he good or what?"

On the command deck of the Gravestone, Dark Kat had seen enough, so he ordered his forces out of the area. But as the Omegas turned to flee, Turmoil was looking for some pay back for the loss of Kayla.

"This is Feral, all units return to base," Commander ordered when he reached the ground. "Disengage at once."

"Negative!" Turmoil shouted into her radio. "I need to get one for Kayla." Before Feral could order her back, she fired a single missile. It flew through the air with blinding speed and struck a fleeing Omega jet. Sending it crashing to the ground, the jet plowed into the dirt, then glanced away, flipping end over end over, crashing across the rocky desert floor until it finally came to a stop.

The Omega pilot suddenly jumped out of his jet. "Is that all you got, _bitch_!" he shouted, but then he turned and saw that his fuel line was leaking and his engine was still very hot. When the fuel touched the hot engine, it ignited and exploded. The Omega pilot was engulfed by a wall fire and he breathed his last.

Up in the sky, Turmoil smiled. "Now that is what I call a crash and burn."


End file.
